It started with an accident
by Reyle
Summary: "The deep, monotone voice and unnatural shade of his eyes made my knees go numb. I was supposed to be gathering information for my novel, but now it feels like it is impossible and I became a part of my own game, my story." Lysander/OC, (Castiel/OC maybe )
1. The new kid

**A/N: I highly accentuate, I don't own My Candy Love, Characters or anything else besides the story, unless I say so.**

**WARNINGS!**  
** This story contains school bullying, highly OoC characters, cursing, violence and stuff like that. And really detailed sex in later chapters. Maybe.**  
** You've been warned. /**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The new kid**

**3rd person's PoV**

The high school of Sweet Amoris, Sweet Amoris, used to be all-boys school until this day, and today was its first day as a co-ed school. Yes, Sweet Amoris was really ironical name for an all-boys school.

A girl with blond hair, as light as moonlight, and emerald green eyes rushed down the stairs and stopped in front of mirror. She looked at her clothes and noticed she had put her white blouse upside down. She took it off fast and put it back on as fast as she had taken it off. As she was buttoning it, she glanced at her emerald green mid-tight-length skirt, which was few shades darker than her eyes. She noticed few wrinkles in the hem of it. She bit her lower lip a little bit and thought maybe she'd have time to iron it, but as she glanced at the clock, her eyes widened, since she was already five minutes late, though it was only 7:45 AM and it only took 10 minutes to walk to school. She had this weird habit of making schedules for herself.

"Auntie Agatha, I'm going now!" she shouted as she put her combat boots on and ran out of the outdoor excited.  
"Have fun, and remember not to over-work yourself!" girl's pink haired aunt shouted back as she was cleaning the dining table at the kitchen. As she put food back to the fridge, she noticed her niece had forget her lunch to fridge. With an unbelievable smile on her lips she shook her head. She took it out of fridge and walked to the hall and on the very same second the outdoor flew open.  
"Auntie! I forgot my lunch!" the same girl, who just had exited the house, was standing on the doorway.  
"I noticed it. Here you go", she said and handed the lunchbox to her niece who put it to her schoolbag right away, "how it is even possible to have that bad memory, if you're going to be a writer? I'm sure you'd forgot your head if it hasn't been attached to your body", she laughed and made her niece pout.  
"I always have my notebook with me, don't forget it! And writing is something I love more than anything; it is something I can't forget! Bye!" She said and ran out of house.

The autumn breeze felt so good against Jeanne's face and as she was running, her long blond hair was waving behind her. People around blond girl turned their weird-looking gazes on her, because of her enthusiasm and happy face - it was rare these days to see teenagers so happy about new school semester.

After 5 minutes she arrived to her destination, and she was overwhelming with enthusiasm, not because of school, it was because she could get all kind of information and situations, she could use on her novel, she started working at few months ago. Okay, she hadn't worked it so much, because she didn't know where she could start. She had already created the characters and the places, but she didn't know how to start. Also, she thought characters missed something and the story itself needed more plot twists. Today she would start her 2nd high school year and it would be a lot funnier than that stupid all-girls school she went in New York, but because she wanted to gather some information about guys' nature, she moved to her Auntie's place and enrolled to a co-ed school. Also she didn't like big cities, and she thought Sweet Amoris was just perfect sized city.

Jeanne didn't even notice amazed looks on the students' faces as she walked on halls, since she was way too focused on daydreaming. After she had made her way to English classroom (she had got her timetable few days earlier), she took a deep breath and opened the door fast. It almost shocked blondhaired girl, how noisy the classroom was, and the thing which amazed her more, was the fact she didn't see any other girl besides her there. Of course she knew, Sweet Amoris was changed from all-boys school to co-ed this year, she still waited to see more girls in the school.

As she walked to front of class searching empty seat by her gaze, the class went all silent.  
"Wha, it really is true! There is girls this year", one of the guys laughed, stood up and walked to Jeanne.

"Uhm, nice to meet you, I'm Jeanne Ravenhill", the girl said nervously and somehow she felt like she didn't belong there.  
"Oh, I don't think it's not nice to meet you", the guy who had stood up talked and grabbed Jeanne's hair violently, "Look, because you're a girl, don't except any special treatment from us", he said as he smirked.  
"Guys, what do you think if we welcome her _properly_?" he asked and looked at his classmates a way which couldn't mean anything good. Jeanne's body froze from tightening grip in her hair and a painful scream escaped her lips.

"Yes! Let's cut her princess hair!" shouted a guy from backseat.

To prove his words he took a pair of scissors from his pencilcase and stood up. The girl looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. The pain was already the most horrible she had never tolerated. The guy, who had taken a hold of her hair, looked at her and started to laugh.  
"Ahahaha! Look! She even started to cry!" he said and forced her to look at him by pulling hard her hair, "I don't know how you acted at your previous school, but in this school, you go along with our rules, you speak only when we speak to you, and things like this princess hair, are only in our way", he hissed and pushed Jeanne on her knees still keeping tight grip on her hair.

The boy, who earlier had taken the scissors and suggested cutting her hair, walked now towards and grinned. Other boys around had already moved on the sides of classroom and were cheering for these two guys who were ready to cut Jeanne's hair. As the boy with scissors leaned in closer, Jeanne shut her eyes and she was filled with fear. She heard how scissors made sound of cutting her hair and it made her tears stream down her face. She had let her hair grown for her whole life and she had caressed it like it was her own child.

Suddenly, the sound of cutting stopped and Jeanne heard unfamiliar and deep voice next to me.  
"Do you really treat girls like this?" the voice said and the blond girl was yanked up by her arm. She opened her eyes saw someone who she never thought she would see again.

"Kentin?!" She asked her eyes wide open. She hadn't seen her childhood friend for an eternity and now he was there, but he had radically changed. He was now much taller than her, his hair had gotten messy, but stylish, he didn't have eyeglasses anymore and his gaze was mean nowadays, while back in two years ago, he looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly.

"Huh, miracle you still remembered me, no one else couldn't even recognize me when I visited NY last year", he sneered and walked Jeanne to the hall closing the door behind us.  
"What are you doing here?!" He suddenly shouted, making Jeanne twitch.  
"I enrolled here to gather some information for my novel?" she suggested and smiled for the first time inside the school as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Stupid! This school was an all-boys school till last year! They're going to eat you alive!"  
"That's a good idea! I should write it down! "A mysterious school which was an all-boys school, was turned into a co-ed school, and after a while there were discovered cannibalism! Kentin, you're genius! Though I first thought I'd write a romance novel, but I think horror is also good…"

"Jeanne, I didn't mean literally. I meant, they're going to bully and use you for their own goods", he sighed with a serious expression in his face, "After I left the military school and transferred here, it was same for me. They bullied me for the first 3 months, but after I showed them what military school did to me, they left me alone. It is always like this for the newcomers. This class bullies newcomers for a long time and forces them transfer schools" he told his childhood friend, who at last started listen to him seriously.

"I think I'll survive. If I give up and transfer schools like they want to, it means they'd win and they'd keep bullying new students after I've transferred. You know I hate giving up and losing the most and bullying even more.

Kentin stared at his friend for a while and sighed then.  
"What are you going to do to your hair?" He asked and bit his lip as she watched Jeanne's now-short hair. He had grown to love her long, shiny and well-caressed hair, but now it looked like a 4-year old kid had cut it. It was so short, upon her shoulders.  
"Don't know. Maybe I should wait for a while, before they're long enough I tolerate to cut them", she sighed and shrugged.

**Jeanne's PoV**

After my encounter and talk with Kentin, we went back to the classroom, and it felt like the whole atmosphere stiffened and I felt how my classmates' gazes shot daggers to Kentin.  
"Oh, you came back. Did you miss us that much?" The same guy, who had earlier pulled my hair violently, asked Kentin as he played poker with his friends.  
"You're the best one to say Mr. Castiel the tonedeaf, maybe you have gay crush on me?" Kentin said to him calmly, though he was not calm at all. How did I know? Well, his hands were pulled into tight fists and his tone of voice was as cold as ice. Did I already mention he was shaking like and his breathing was fast?

"What did you fucking retard say?!" Castiel shouted furiously and stood up as he slammed his cards on the table, "Do you want to fucking die?!"

"Go ahead - show me what you've got. I'll just break your ribs like I did last time", Kentin huffed and lifted his fists up with a smirk.

"_You did what?" _ I mouthed to him, but for nothing. He didn't even glance at me.

I looked at those two furious boys more shocked than I already was. Actually, I was scared as hell. Kentin didn't act like he used to, he acted like a person, I didn't know – he was like another person. The Kentin I knew, was the opposite – quiet, calm and a little bit crybaby, but honest and over all nice person, who didn't get angry about anything. Even though, some cocky little bitch had stolen her lunch money on 9th grade, he wasn't angry at all and claimed "I think she had a good reason", though I was ready to beat shit out of her. Though he was bullied, he never was angry or mad at them, he just said, that someday, someone will give them their own lesson.

"I _let_ you win, and I just let you broke my ribs", Castiel hissed and pulled his palms into a tight fist. Something really was wrong with his attitude, no one with sense wouldn't let somebody just broke their ribs!  
"Oh c'mon, don't be a sore loser. You needed three fucking minions to take me off of you, before you could stood up properly", Kentin laughed and I turned my wide-eyed gaze on him.

"Oh, now you're going to die!" Castiel hissed and dashed to Kentin. He grabbed the collar of Kentin's shirt and looked him straight to the eye murderously.

_I must stop them, before they'll seriously kills each other. _

As Castiel lifted his fist, without any other thoughts, I jumped in between of them and shot daggers on Castiel.

"Oh, do you, little bitch, want to get your own share?" he asked as he chuckled and I heard Kentin gasp. I stared at Castiel's stormy gray eyes and I didn't even blink. We stood there for a while, just staring at each other, not saying a word, before he lifted his fist and shot a strong punch towards me. I rose my arms fast in front of my face and crossed them as fast as I had lifted them. I was waiting for the strong hit, but I didn't feel anything. I had to lower my arms and for my big surprise, I saw a tall guy standing beside me, on the right side of me, holding Castiel's fist on a strong grip.

"Castiel, what on earth are you doing?" I heard a deep, monotone voice coming from his lips. The look on the red head's changed and he moved his eyes to the man, who had stopped him and sighed.  
"Just welcoming the new student, like you ordered?" he suggested and smirked at me viciously.  
"I don't remember ordering to beat the crap out of the new student", the man said and tightened his grip on Castiel's arm and twisted it a little bit to his right.  
"Yea, yea, I got it! Let my hand free", he spatted and pulled his hand out of the strong grip rolling his eyes. The man, who had stopped him from hitting me, started to speak again.

Chills went up and down by my spine while I was listening to their conversation. This guy had really deep and monotone voice. Who knew a monotone voice would've sounded so dangerous and especially _mysterious_. I didn't really pay attention to their conversation, since I found this mysterious, monotone-voiced guy really interesting by his outer appearance and voice.

I scanned his body up and down many times, until I remembered every single detail in his appearance.

He had wavy, silver hair to his shoulders and few of his tips were dyed black and I noticed, he had eyes the same color as I had. He wore a long, black coat, with ¾-sleeves and the fabric of the coat has almost invisible Victorian pattern on it. The pattern was slightly emerald green and there were lots of buttons in his jacket. A green ascot with shade of emerald green was tied to his neck and it made an amazing little detail to his white button-up shirt. He had long, slender legs and they were covered with black, fitting pants and beautiful, not too long-necked boots. His body seemed muscular, though it weren't as muscular as Kentin's was. I was dazing off and I already could imagine him as one of my book's characters. Now I should just get to known to him better.

"- okay?" I heard him ask and I snapped wide awake.

"Eh? Sorry, what did you say?" I asked a little bit embarrassed and lifted my gaze to him and in the blink of an eye, I felt like I was hypnotized.  
"Are you okay?" He asked and I just stared at his eyes. _They were different colored. _As his left eye was emerald green, his right was yellow. No, it was more like golden. I was just dazing off, staring at his eyes, which were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Actually, he was the first person I had seen with…

"… Heterochromia", I just blurted out and slapped a hand in front of my mouth as I turned my gaze off of him.  
"I take that as yes", he said and looked at my face, and I felt how a slight blush came to my cheeks.  
"Sorry, this is just the first time in my life, I've seen people with heterochromia, and I've always found it fascinating" I apologized and took a wisp of my hair and started to play with it a little bit embarrassed. I had always seen heterochromia really interesting, and to be honest, during my last school semester, I even bought different colored contact lenses to see, how I'd look like with heterochromia.  
"I see", he said and I turned my gaze back to him, but for my big surprise he had already left his place and was walking towards the classroom door.  
"What's your name?" Ouch, another blurt out of my mouth, stupid Jeanne. But I had to know a name of this mysterious creature, or I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. You see, I was this kind of person, that if I saw something interesting, I wouldn't stop asking, before I had answers to every question I made.

"…Lysander", he said without turning and left. Even his name was so mysterious! The feeling of getting to know him better, just grew inside me and without even noticing, my feet had lead me to the hallway.

I saw Lysander's back further away and my steps grew faster and longer until I was near him.  
"Wait!" the words just came out from my mouth as I took the last step and stopped behind him.

Lysander stopped also and turned fast, but elegantly to glance at me and he raised his eyebrow questionably.

"What's your business?" he asked calmly and took the straight eye contact to me. Well, that's the good question. _'Hi, would you mind if I use you as my book's main character? I don't even really know you, but I find you as interesting person and I want to know so much about you, so I could learn more about your reactions in different kind of things'. _Like hell that would happen. If I wanted to gather information and get to known to him more, I should do it as normally as possible, so people wouldn't get suspicious about me.

"If you don't need anything, or have anything to say to me, go to the classroom, the lesson is starting soon anyway", Lysander said and turned on his heels. I felt cold and my head felt dizzy and heavy, like always after…

"Jeanne."

He stopped and turned back to me again.  
"What did you say?" He asked and I swore I heard an irritated tone in his voice.

"Jeanne. It's my name", I said as normally as I could, though I felt like my head was exploding. My feelings were horrible, but at last I wanted to tell my name to this gorgeous person. Who knew, if he just wasn't very good with people, and was always like this people at first? I just wanted to try to get known him better, since it has been ages, since I last time met as interesting person as Lysander was.

"…"

"…"

"…"

He turned on his heels one last time, and left - this time for real. I couldn't see him at the hallway anymore, and the dizziness started to get over me. I swayed towards the wall and blinked few times as I lifted my hand to hold my forehead. I pressed hard temples of my head with my fingertips, or better to say, I tried. I didn't have strength really much left on my hands and the headache and dizziness just kept growing stronger and stronger second after second. I pressed my back against the wall and let myself slide by the wall towards floor. As my butt touched the floor I pressed my knees against my chest and buried my face in between of them.

_'Breathe in and breathe out, think about something nice and absurd to get your thoughts off of the headache', _I kept telling myself inside my head. My breathing trembled a little bit and I started to think something else to drive my thoughts away from my headache. I tried and tried, but without results. I just couldn't keep thinking about anything else but school, what had happened and whom I had met.

"Jeanne!" I heard Kentin's voice not from too far away, and soon I felt strong hands around me, lifting me up like a princess. A sudden lift, made my head hurt even more and I grabbed tightly my carrier's shirt, which felt so nice under my fingers and palms.  
"Just… Don't move so fast…" I begged with a tiny voice and soon I noticed the world started spinning in front of me, and my vision started to get blurry. After few seconds, I didn't hear anything and just a moment after I lost my consciousness, I felt how Kentin tried to shake me to keep my consciousness.

After two hours I woke up at the nurse's office. First thing I saw, was lots of pink, fluffy hair.  
"Oh dear! I'm so happy you're all right! I was so frightened, when I got a call from your teacher, that you had collapsed!" she said and hugged me like I had rose from dead.  
"Auntie! I'm all right now, I'd like to have a painkiller though", I said as I lifted my fingertips to my temples.

The nurse, who was in the same room, seemed to hear my wish, and stood up from her chair and after a while she brought me a glass of water and two painkillers.

"Thank you."

After I had swallowed the painkillers and drank the water, my Auntie asked if she could have a word with me alone. The nurse nodded and said something about going to get a cup of coffee from the teacher's lounge. The door opened and closed once and then there were only a silence between me and my auntie.

_Oh gosh, I was dead._

"Who cut your hair?" she asked calmly, though I could hear a furious tone in her voice.  
"Umm… My classmate", I muttered as I took a wisp of my now-short hair and started to play with it as gently as I could.  
"Whish one?" she asked and turned her gaze on me. Her eyebrows were furrowed and it made me gasp a little bit. It was the very first time, when I saw her so angry.  
"I… I don't remember", I lied, "my memories of that time is little bit blurry, and I was shocked back then, so I didn't really pay attention to a guy, who cut it", I continued and I was so sure, my aunt would see through my lies.  
"Hmm…" she said and raised her hand to her chin, "well, I believe you, though I'm little bit suspicious about this, since you act nervously. If you remember anything, just let me know, and I'll make sure, that guy won't get easily off this", she said and turned on her heels.

"I must go back to work now, my boss will be angry, if I don't return soon, since I've been here with you over two hours", she said and opened the door. "Oh, Kentin. You can go in", I heard her voice and saw the childhood friend of mine in front of door. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

He didn't say anything, and walked to me. He took a chair from my bedside and sat down. He turned his emerald green eyes to me and tilted his head worried.  
"… Are you okay?" he asked after a moment of silence and I turned my eyes on him.  
"Well, kind of. I still feel a little bit dizzy but I'll be okay", I said turning my gaze to my hands. I gripped the white blanket, which covered my legs, tightly and bit my lower lip little bit.  
"Thank you…" I said and loosened the grip of the blanket. I turned my eyes back to Kentin, who looked little bit surprised.  
"For what?" He asked confused. I chuckled and gave him a small smile.

"For carrying me here, you silly", I said and looked at my only friend. He had been beside me for an eternity, and I was so happy to see him again. It was really hard to believe, he was there with me. His outer appearance had changed really radically, and he looked really handsome nowadays, and it was really hard to imagine he looked like four-eyed geek two years ago. There were still some pieces left of the old Kentin I knew. The smile of him, especially the embarrassed one, and his body language was still the same, I was used to know.

"Oh, yeah. Right. No problem. I bet everyone would've done the same", he said with a wide smile.  
"No… I bet you're the only one who would do that kind of thing. I've seen it by my very own eyes. Every other guy, and student here are corrupted."

"Well… actually…" Kentin started and I shot a deathly glare on him.  
"Actually? Actually what? Don't say you're with them. You saw with your own very eyes what they did to me! They cut my fucking hair!" I shouted to him suddenly. It wasn't like me at all. I never rose my voice, never. Maybe I still was so shocked, that I couldn't control my voice. Yes, It must be so.

"Yes, I saw, but everyone here isn't that bad…" he tried and I just felt an horrible urge to punch him, but I didn't.  
"Kentin… Just leave. I can't believe my only friend here is going against me…" I muttered, laid down and turned my back to him. I know, I acted like a 4 year old brat, who didn't get lollipop from shop. I heard Kentin sigh and the legs of the chair made that screech-sound I had always hated.  
"Stop being a martyr", he said and I heard the door open once again and it was closed by a strong slam.

After five minutes, the door opened again and I turned my head a little bit to see who had come in.

_The nurse… Well, this doesn't make me feel any better._

"Did you have a lovers' quarrel?" she asked and smirked a little bit as she took a sip from her coffee, "I accidentally bumped into your boyfriend in the hallway, and he looked so restless and angry, that it was hard to believe it was him. He usually is so calm!" she blabbered and I rose to sitting position.  
"He isn't my boyfriend! He is just a childhood friend of mine!" I shouted and my cheeks felt hot as they blushed.  
"Oh, really? Well, if he would be a little bit older, I would snatch him right away", she laughed and took another sip, "It was so romantic how he carried you in here in bridal style and my heart melted right away", nurse sighed daydreaming.

"Well, I think I'm going to go now, I'm okay." _And I don't want to hear you daydreaming and fantasizing about my childhood friend, _I wanted to add, but kept it inside me. I stood up and left the room as fast as I could, and for my own bad luck I still had to keep her company for miserable five minutes.

* * *

**A/N2: DUDUUDUDUUUN. So, this was the first chapter of "It started with an accident"(ISWAA shortly)! I bet the most of you are thinking "WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON WITH HER HAIR?" But let me get it straight, if you've ever played DRAMAtical Murder, you may have a hint about her hair, keep tuned. MUHAHAHA. But I'm little bitch, and won't tell you what is going on with her hair. Yet. **

**Anyway, this is a lot of different from my first story, My life at boarding school (shortly MLABS), or do you think so? Review, PM, or anything like that! But remember the fact, if you're going to rant about the characters, that I've already warned you, that the characters will be _out of character._**


	2. Curiosity killed the cat

**Chapter 2 Curiosity killed the cat**

**Jeanne's PoV**

The week passed by not-so-calmly in the Sweet Amoris High. My classmates made many pranks to me, which any other person would've taken as a thread. After PE lessons I found studs in my outdoor shoes and stuff like that. Few times guys poured the garbage bin to my shoulders and ripped my notebooks into pieces. Luckily I had made some friends of the other girls, who unfortunately weren't on my class.

Violette Ellen, a shy girl with violet hair was one of the very first girls I get to known to. She always carried a sketch book with her, and because of her shy nature, no one really noticed or spoke to her. I accidentally bumped to her once, and dropped her sketch book to the ground, and I noticed she had an amazing talent with drawing. As I picked the sketch book for her, I had looked at few doodles she has made, and though they were only doodles, they looked really realistic. I started speaking with her, and we just clicked. We both liked art and drawing, though I was much worse in it, than Violette was.

Another girl, I made friends with was with Kim Jones. Actually, she saved me from my classmates, who were going to beat a crap out of me, since I got better scores than them in a small test. Yes, that's the dumbest reason, I've ever heard, but true. Anyway, Kim was dark girl, with black hair and green eyes. He was really tomboyish and it wasn't hard to guess, which color was her favorite. She wore lots of blue, and she even had a small, thin blue dreadlock (or braid, I don't know which one it was, since it was so thin) on her right side. She always wears smile, which might seem a little bit cocky, but actually, she isn't cocky at all.  
Thing which annoyed me most, was that for first two or three days she used to call me by term "little girl". I wasn't that small!

Though I had made some friends, I had also literally bumped into this school's very own queen bee and her two minions. The Queen bee was called Amber Hollingberry (even her name sounded like queen bee's name), and her minions were called Li Chou and Charlotte Mustow. Amber had wavy, golden hair, which was a little bit upon her breasts and she always wore selfish smile on her lips. Li was Chinese, but she had always lived in America. She had long, black hair and every time I saw her, she was adding more pink lipstick, though I bet she had added it so much to her lips that she couldn't see where she was walking. I don't really know what kind of person Charlotte was, but I bet she is as cold as ice. I never heard her talking, and the only contact she made with me, was deathly glare under her brows.

Also, after encounter with Queen Bee and her minions, Kim told me the reason why Amber can act like she wants to, is because her big brother is student council president. The more shocking fact was, that he was the person who cut my hair, Nathaniel Hollingberry. Though he had really wicked personality and stuff like that, he had the best scores in my class almost in every subject.

It was the very first weekend after the school had started and I was so happy to have few days off.

It was 5PM and my auntie got night shift at her job working as a nurse in hospital. I knew, she wouldn't be at home before 6AM. She had already left 3:30PM and for past 90 minutes I had just walked in circles, ate, watched soap operas, danced and stuff like that to drive away my boredom. I wasn't in the mood of writing my book, since there was nothing in my head to put in the paper. I had nothing else to do, so I decided to watch Resident Evil: Afterlife. Right after I had watched the Fifth Element years ago, she had been my favorite actress, though her role in Fifth Element was pretty weird.

Another 90 minutes passed by extremely slowly, though I was watching one of my favorite movies. It felt like an eternity, and in the middle of the movie, I was hoping for movie to end. After it ended, I sighed, turned off the huge television and wondered how my auntie could afford 72" table television with her nurse-salary. It was like, the hugest television I had ever seen. Well, maybe everything was cheaper in Sweet Amoris, since she owned a detached house, which was twice as big as my parents' apartment in New York. Actually, when I now thought about it, friends I had made in Sweet Amoris past week lived in big detached houses. I took my notebook from my school bag, which I had left in the corridor of our house, and walked to kitchen. I placed the notebook in front of me, as I sat on the kitchen chair and took a pencil from a case, where were lots of ballpoint pens.

I started writing some ideas and the conversation I had earlier with Kentin today, popped in my mind.

**_3rd person PoV _**

_"Did you say, they wanted to beat you up, for getting better scores in tests than them?!" He asked and stood up furiously.  
"Calm down. I said I'm okay, and it happened few days ago. And Kim Jones saved me", Jeanne sighed and took a sip from her coffee, which Kentin had bought for her from school's cafeteria.  
"Are you sure, he isn't going to betray you later and start bullying you?" Kentin asked and sat down and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked Jeanne straight to her emerald eyes.  
"Excuse me, but Kim is **she**. And no, she isn't going to betray me later", she said now frustrated. Kentin had suddenly popped in front of her from somewhere and dragged her to school's cafeteria and wanted to hear an explanation why she hadn't lately been with him at breaks. Yes, he sounded like over attached boyfriend, though he was only her childhood friend. _

_"But how can you be so sure of it?"  
"Look, Kim herself said, that she has always been a lone wolf, and she only makes friends with somebody when she really means it and is interested about the person."  
"Are you sure she isn't interested about you more than a friend should be?" Kentin asked and cracked his knuckles.  
"KENTIN! Are you insane?! The fact, Kim is tomboy and doesn't act as girly as other girls does, it doesn't mean she is lesbian or interested in me more than as a friend! " she suddenly shouted and furrowed her eyebrows.  
"And if she does, how does it hurt your ass? I have nothing against GLBT-people and neither should you have! If she has crush on me, it is okay with me, and I'm not going to cut off ties with her for that", she said and rose fast from her chair. _

_"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home", she said and looked at her friend emotionless, "thanks for the coffee."_

**_3rd person's PoV END_**

I stopped writing and looked at the clock deadly tired, and noticed, it wasn't even 8PM! Usually I'd be full of energy on this hour, and I'd be ready to run a marathon, but for some reason, I felt like I could go straight to bed and sleep for an eternity. I slapped twice my cheeks quickly and shook my head a little bit. This wasn't time for thinking about sleeping! I stood up and walked to coffee machine and as I was going to prepare coffee, I noticed my aunt had left me a note on top of the can where we usually kept our coffee grounds.

_"Hi sweetie, I knew you'd love to drink some coffee while I'm on my night shift, so I left you few dollars on top of the corridor's dresser, so you could buy new pack of coffee grounds. Yes, you read right; we don't have them left anymore, since I used the last of them to make myself coffee for my shift. The hospital's coffee sucks, especially when it's made by Brian! _''_

_Love, Agatha"_

My left eyebrow started to cramp as I rumbled the piece of paper to ball of paper. How could she do this to me? I cried inside my head and walked to corridor and saw 10 dollars lying on top of the dresser, which was next to the big mirror I used to look every morning before I went to school. I put the 10 dollar buck in my jeans pocket and put my Demonia Crypto 106 boots on. I glanced quickly my appearance for a trip to nearby grocery shop from the mirror and quickly, but gently combed my hair before I put a black beanie on. Yup, I looked tolerable. I had black skinny jeans, black top with a creamy white skull on it and the back of it was full of small threads, which showed my spine and little part of my bra. Lastly I put my leather jacket on, and checked I had money, my telephone, earphones and keys in my bag before I left the house. I locked the door and put my earphones on and plucked them to my phone as I started walking to grocery store's direction.

As I watched the playlist I had on my telephone, I felt how something wet dropped right to my fingers. I glanced up, and noticed rainclouds. I cursed my bad luck and pressed play on the first song I had on my playlist I had named by name "Frustrated". I didn't like rain, but I didn't hate it either, so as the raindrops started to fell down harder, I slowed my pace a little bit as I started to think the lyrics of the song I was listening.

_All these roads I've walked  
All these tears I've bled  
So how can this be?  
You're praying to me  
There's a look in your eyes,  
I know just what that means  
I can be, I can be your everything_

_I can be your whore!_  
_I am the dirt you created_  
_I am your sinner_  
_I am your whore_  
_But let me tell you something baby_  
_You love me for everything you hate me for_

As I listened, how IN THIS MOMENT's female vocalist screamed for her pain and told how people told her why they loved her, turned out to that they really hated for the reasons they had first loved her, and she turned to be their whore. To be a whore, is to be something everyone would love, but on the other time, they'd hate. They want to change everything to be suitable for their own tastes, but in the end, they'd be the ones who'll be hurt.

I stepped inside the small grocery store and ran my fingers through my wet bangs and put them aside from my face. I took out another earphone and searched for the shelves where I could find coffee. It wasn't hard to find, since the shop was so small. I took the first coffee pack to my hand and headed to pay for the coffee. After I had paid for it, I put it to my bag and stepped out of the store.

I put another earphone back to my ear and listened for the music head in the clouds, and my inner sense screamed for me to walk faster if I didn't want to get sick and raped. Pfft, rapists in Sweet Amoris, that would be funny thing to hear. I bet in this kind of small town, people hardly knew what the word 'rape' or 'rapist' meant.

The town really was small, much smaller than I had guessed. The road I had already used to walk, felt like it was the only big road in the whole town, and everything was located around it. There was a clothing store, bank, grocery store and school, but nothing else except some apartment houses and few detached houses, which included the one I was living in. I never saw teenagers drinking in a parking lot of those stores or stuff like that. During this week, I had almost started to regret it, I had transferred here, but well, it was only a week, maybe I hadn't been outside during the time when people really were outside.

Suddenly I felt a grip on my right shoulder and a small scream escaped my lips as I turned around to see, who had touched me. I took my earphones off and shot a deathly glare to the guy, who had touched me.  
"What do you want?" I snapped at him my heart pounding rapidly. Maybe I was a too nervous and rude about the sudden skin contact. I quickly scanned the guy with my eyes and sighed for a relief, when I noticed, he didn't seem really ominous. He was head taller than me with dark brown hair combed back, dark brown eyes and eyeglasses. He wore dark blue button-up shirt and two highest buttons were left unbuttoned. He wore light grey slim-fit jeans and combat boots. He had black leather wristwatch on his left wrist and on the right hand he had umbrella.  
"Oh, sorry. I just wondered if you were okay, since you looked like something was wrong", he apologized and glanced at me.  
"I'll treat you a coffee, or tea, whatever you want", he said and grabbed my wrist. I was so shocked about his sudden movement that I was dragged to a café nearby. Amoris café, how cheesy.

He ordered a cappuccino himself and I ordered a small coffee with milk. The waiter brought us our order and I took my cup of coffee with nodding my head a little bit. The guy with brown hair had crossed his legs and leaned his back to the back of the chair and sighed as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jeans' pocket.

"Can you smoke here?" I asked as I rose my eyebrow.  
"Yeah, this is the smallest café here, and the owner doesn't really mind if customers are smoking inside, as long as they're not smoking weed", he chuckled and on the same time the waiter, who had earlier brought us our order, now brought a metallic ashtray to our table. The guy pulled out two cigarettes, and offered one of them to me, but I refused, and he put it back to his cigarette pack. He lightened the cigarette and blew out a small puff. I rose my hand to cover up my nose and mouth, so I wouldn't breathe the smoke in accidentally. Only the smell of cigarettes made me feel sick, especially if someone smoked inside.

"I'm Brad", he said and moved his gaze to me and looked straight at me, "what's your name?"

My inner voice started to scream right on that moment, that I shouldn't tell him my real name, and I should get out of there in the very second, but for some reason, maybe because Brad was so friendly, I decided to stay.  
"I'm Jenny", I told her a nickname I had been called since I was 6 years old.  
"Jenny, that's really nice name", he said as he breathed poisonous smoke inside his lungs another time and blew it out. "I'm sorry if I'm too straightforward, but you haven't lived here for long time, have you?"  
"No, I moved here about a week ago", I told him and took another sip from my coffee and glanced at the clock in the wall.  
_8:15PM, It will be dark soon, if I don't leave in next 15 minutes. _

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll use a restroom", I said and took my bag with me. I could never be too careful with my bag.  
"Sure", he chuckled and took a sip from his cappuccino as I left the table to go to bathroom. After I had went to bathroom, I took my phone out of my bag, and send a text message to my aunt.

_You meanie! You drank all the coffee by yourself, and I had to go and buy more coffee in rain! ;_; -Jeanne_

It didn't take too long for her to answer.

_Sorry sweetie, but I had to - otherwise I wouldn't be in my senses at the work, since I'm at nightshift with Brian! He is driving me mad! I once went on a date with him and it was a disaster! Now he keeps asking me to go another date with him, and I'm out of ideas, how to avoid second date with him! Any ideas? I can't just say cruelly 'sorry, I'm not interested', since after few years I accepted to go on a date with him! –Agatha_

A chuckle escaped from lips and I replied her with a smile.

_Say your lovely niece wants to spent time with you as much as possible and you already owe me few girls' evenings! :D –Jeanne_

I typed her back and it took few seconds for her to answer.

_Sorry, I already used that excuse yesterday and day before it, any other ideas? I'll owe you one girls' evening more, if you get me out of this situation! –Agatha_

_Say your dog's god mother's niece's doppelganger is sick and you have to go take care of her! And go back to work you skipper! –Jeanne_

_Hahaha, well, that would work this time, though I have to change it a little bit, since he knows I'm allergic to dogs! And I had a break, but now I'm heading back to work! I'll buy you ice cream when I go back to home! –Agatha_

_YAY! 3 Work hard and try to survive! –Jeanne_

After I had sent few text messages I put my phone back to my bag and went back to my and Brad's table and sat down.  
"Sorry it took too long. My auntie decided to call me and ask for advice how to avoid a date", I told a white lie, though I firstly had sent her a text message.

"It's okay. What did you tell her to do?" Brad asked with a chuckle and drank last drops of his cappuccino.

"I told her to say that she owes me and has promised to have girls' evenings with me. She had already used that excuse, so I told her to say that her dog's godmother's niece's doppelganger is sick and she has to take care of her", I said and smiled a little bit as I drank the last of my coffee quickly, "and sorry, but I should go home now, since it's getting little bit dark", I apologized as I rose from my seat and looked at Brad, who also stood up.  
"I'll walk you, there may be rapist and dudes like that this late at night", he said and I furrowed my brows a little bit. I sighed a little bit and turned on my heels, "well, are you coming?" I asked and threw my bag over my shoulder. Sudden dizziness flew over my head, but I shook my head a little bit to drive it away. It must be, because I hadn't eaten well that day, and I had moved a lot that day. He nodded quickly, paid our drinks and hurried to catch up with me.

"So Jenny… Where do you live?" He asked suddenly, after we had stepped out of the café.  
"Down this street, third street on the right", I said and my pace of walking slowed down a little bit, since my head started to feel heavy and my vision started to get little bit blurry. Also, my legs and hands didn't listen to me and my steps, which used to be straight, became step by step more like zig-zag.  
"Are you okay?" Brad asked as I swayed on my right side, and had to take some support from wall next to me, to keep myself standing.

"Uh… Ye…s", I said and it felt like I couldn't even control my own voice, "I… I think I just feel a little bit dizzy because I didn't eat much today…" I said with a quiet voice, but I think I said it loud enough, since Brad seemed to hear what I had said.  
"I know a shortcut, this way", he said, took my hand and lead me to a dark sideway. His hand was sweating a lot and I knew something wasn't right. I understood at last in that point, when he turned to right instead of left.  
"Hey… We're going wrong way…" I mumbled and my body started to feel heavy.

"Tch, you noticed it then, I thought you wouldn't notice it, since I put a lot of knockout drops to your coffee while you were in bathroom", he mumbled, and my eyes widened.  
"You did what?!" I managed to hiss and pulled my hand off of his grip.  
"I put knockout drops to your coffee, have something to complain?" He asked and turned to me as he took his glasses off and ran his fingers through his hair. He grinned mischievously, "I don't understand how stupid girls like you exist nowadays", he said and shrugged his shoulders. I felt really stupid! Because I thought in a small city like this, rapists and rapes doesn't exist, I thought I'd be safe, and now I'd be victim of rape myself! What did I do wrong in my previous life to deserve this?

Brad took few stops closer to me and pinned my hands upon my head as he pushed my back against the red brick wall. A horrified gasp escaped my lips as he pulled me against cold wall and it was still raining like someone had poured lots of water on me.  
"Just… Please don't… What did I do wrong to deserve this?" I asked weakly and saw his grin widen.  
"Deserve?" He asked amused and let out a loud laugh, "are you really thinking what you've done to deserve this? Don't make me laugh!" He laughed louder as he slipped his hand under my t-shirt. His touch was cold as ice, and rough as rock.

"I just love to play with girls, who're as stupid as you are", he chuckled and pressed his lips to my neck. Tears, which had come to my eyes earlier, streamed now down my cheeks and even when I wanted to fight back, I couldn't.  
"Just… Stop…" I begged him and made him laugh even more. I already could see articles in my head about 17-years old high school student, who went to grocery shop to buy coffee and on her way home, she was lured to a café where she drank coffee with knockout drops and after that she was brutally killed and raped, happy end. Oh, how cute Jeanne, you're thinking about something so overdramatic, which wasn't even far away from the reality, since I felt how Brad's filthy fingers pulled my shirt slowly up and up. As I felt his fingers slowly going under my bra and touching my cold, sensitive skin, I closed my eyes and started to pray someone would save me from this torture. I didn't want my life end like this.

"What are you doing?" I heard a deep voice next to me and I slightly opened my eyes. My vision was a little bit blurry, but I could recognize that the guy, who had just spoken, wasn't Brad. He was a little bit taller than Brad, which made him at least 182-185cm tall. I felt how the grip on my wrists loosened and the hand under my shirt disappeared.  
"What? Are you this chick's boyfriend or something?" I heard Brad laughing. I saw, how two blurry characters, Brad and that man with familiar deep voice, faced each other. The smaller man grabbed taller one's collar and I saw how the taller one grabbed smaller's collar and lifted his hand.  
"Yes I am", he said and I heard a loud thud. It was easy to recognize, that he had hit Brad with his fist and after that he moved beside me.  
"Jeanne! Hang on!" I heard and shook my head. My vision started to get little bit clearer and I saw how Brad was lying on the wet ground holding his cheek.  
"I thought your name was Jenny!" he hissed and shot a deathly glare at me. The man beside me put his hands behind my back and legs and lifted me up like a princess. I smelled his cologne and noticed, I knew this scent from before. It was the same cologne I had smelled in school on the day I had passed out. When I gripped the fabric of my carrier's shirt, I recognized, it was the same fabric from back then.  
"Kentin?" I whispered and blinked my eyes few times.  
"Sorry, I'm not your prince in camouflage pants", he said with gently tone in his voice, "And you, get out of here, before I've counted to ten", he said and suddenly the gently tone of his voice changed dangerous. I didn't see well, but what I heard, I understood that Brad had stood up quickly and ran away shouting "fucking filthy whore!"

"Where do you live, I'll bring you home", I heard my carried say and my eyes widened.  
"Don't lie to me! You just want to rape me like that filthy bastard!" I suddenly screamed, and I was surprised I could still shout, though my body felt so numb. Despite the fact I couldn't control my body well, I started to kick air and push my carrier away from me in panic, but after a while, I noticed, more I tried to get away, the tighter my carrier pressed me towards his body.  
"Hush hush…. You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you, or take advantage on you", he tried to calm me down but it just made me panic more.  
"Let go of me…" I cried out and my whole body started to tremble.  
"I'm not going to leave you alone here and freeze", he said calmly and I started to hit his chest powerlessly.  
"Just let me go…" I whispered my voice full of fear. I couldn't believe, I had so bad luck! First I was dragged to a café with completely random dude, who later tried to rape me, and now I was in the arms of some weirdo, who had knocked Brad down with only one punch. I was so scared, but on the same time, for some reason I felt safe and sound.  
"Jeanne, it's me, Lysander", he whispered and pressed me against the wall, moving his hand from my back to my chin and turned my gaze to meet his. I blinked my eyes few times and saw golden and emerald green eyes which looked deep in my own emerald eyes. I bit my lower lip and threw my hands around the neck of guy, who had saved me for a second time during a week. The guy, who I had looked from far away elated. The guy, who had been bugging my thoughts and made my knees go numb from the very first meeting.  
"At last you decided to listen to me", he sighed and moved his hand back to my back.  
"So, where do you live?" He asked me and I told him the way to our house. I couldn't do anything but to trust Lysander. I couldn't walk and I bet if I even tried to stand, I'd just immediately fall down.

The whole way to my house went by slowly. We didn't really talk, only words Lysander said, was to keep my arms around him, since he didn't want to drop me.

"Can you stand?" he asked me as he let go of my legs slowly.  
"I think so, if you hold me", I said and suddenly a dialogue popped in my head. Well, this wasn't the best timing, dear brains.

"… Like this?" He asked and kept his hands around me as I started to search my bag thoroughly. After a while I found my keys and huge keychain. How embarrassing…  
"Tsh… That Totoro-plush is pretty cute", I hear Lysander saying. I felt how my cheeks felt hot, and if I'd turn around and see my face, it would be as red as tomato.

"Be like at your home", I said to him after I opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Sorry for intruding…" He said as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  
"There is nobody home… I'm living with my aunt and she is at night-shift tonight..." I untied my shoes slowly and took them off and walked to the corridor. I glanced myself from mirror and I looked like a wet rat. I was wet from head to toes and my shirt was see-through. Well, I couldn't care less, since Lysander didn't seem to mind it either. I glanced at him and saw him dripping water.

"…Do you want a spare change of clothes?" I asked and took a swaying step towards him.  
"Hold on", he said and grabbed my waist like a hero. Yes. This could definitely be a part of my book. The place of his hands was perfectly on my waist, my hand was slightly on his chest and I rose my gaze to him.  
"…Sorry", I said, turned on my heels and walked to bathroom and looked through the shelves, if I could find some spare man's clothes.  
"You don't have to find me spare clothing, I'll leave now, so you can rest and do whatever you want to do", he coughed and ran his fingers through his wet, silver hair. He looked so cute, and I didn't want him to go… I was really scared, actually. I didn't know, if that rapist had followed us and waited for Lysander to leave, and then he'd attack me.  
"No… Don't go… You don't bother me, since I'd have been alone here anyway… Stay even for a while, until the rain has stopped", I asked him, and he nodded with a sigh.  
"Alright, but I'll be here only until the rain has stopped", he said and took his jacket off, put it to a hanger and then put it to the coat rack, which was mostly filled with pink or turquoise glitter-jackets. Then there were few my jackets, which were just leather jackets or long coats.

My auntie's husband had died two years ago, and she still hadn't thrown his things away. She had said that it is okay to borrow his old clothes to my male friends, if they ever wanted to visit us and needed spare clothing. I took a pair of black college pants, black tank top and towel from one of the shelves and brought them to Lysander as fast as possible.  
"I bet you don't want to catch cold", I said and coughed a little bit, "do you mind if I go and change my clothes to dry ones?" I asked and walked to stairs, moving my eyes to Lysander who had glued his eyes on my uncle's painting.  
"It is my aunt's husband's painting. He used to paint a lot before he died, and he loved to use me as a model, when I was kid", I chuckled and looked at the painting as Lysander nodded slowly.

I was there in mint green summer dress and I laughed to uncle as I picked up flowers from the ground. On the other hand I had only dead flowers or flowers, which looked ugly, and in the other hand I had most beautiful flowers I had picked up from that field. I remember when Uncle Albert had painted it; he kept telling me, that I should pick ugly, dead and beautiful flowers to make lots of contrast. 'The beauty isn't only the outer appearance, the most powerful beauty is inside everyone', he had told me and that memory made me sigh.

"After you've changed, you can make yourself tea or coffee, which one you prefer better. If you want to make coffee, there is a new pack of coffee grounds in my bag", I said, turned on my heels and walked the stairs up and went to my room.

**Lysander's PoV**

Jeanne climbed up the stairs and I looked a little bit after her. If I had earlier understood, the guy who had earlier sexually harassed her, had lured her to café, and when she had gone to bathroom or left her unguarded, the guy had put knockout drops to her drink. Then he had said he'd walk her home, but when the knockout drops started to effect, he had suggested a sidewalk and tried to rape her in the corner of the street I was living. Jeanne had good luck that I had been at Castiel's too long.

A sudden sneeze reminded me about my wet clothes, and I felt little bit embarrassed to be at her home, when she was alone, and her guardian didn't even know me. I sighed and unbuttoned my black trousers, took them off carefully, and watched I hadn't made any wrinkles to fabric. Leigh would kill me if I'd come home with wrinkled clothes, since he was so obsessed with unwrinkled clothes, and that's the reason why I always had clothes with no wrinkles on them. He really ironed all clothes we used in the morning. I put the black college pants on and looked at the top Jeanne had offered to me. As I looked at the sizetag, I noticed it was size too small for me. I never was big or fat, but my back was tall and I had to use size bigger shirts than people my height. I didn't want to catch cold either, so I untied my ascot and unbuttoned my shirt, and took them off as carefully as I had taken my trousers and put them next to them. I grabbed the towel Jeanne had earlier given to me and started to dry my hair carefully. As I dried it, I looked around me, and noticed few DVDs on the table, which was in front of table. I let the towel fell to my shoulders as I looked through the DVDs, Resident Evil: Afterlife, The last Samurai, Kill Bill… I didn't really like any of them, except The last Samurai. I loved the historical part and the screenplay on it. And I really liked the fact they spoke Japanese in it, not English, like in The memoirs of Geisha. Yes, I liked historical movies - it was my favorite movie genre.

I shook my head quickly and made my way to kitchen. As soon as I had looked around me, I filled the water boiler with water and pressed the ON-button. It only took few moments, before I heard how the water started hissing inside the boiler. Well, it'll boil even if I'm not looking at it. I had already looked around me, and I think it was polite not to go and take teacups from the shelf of someone, whose house you've come for the first time, and especially when the person, who lives in the house, isn't at the same room with you. I sat down to the kitchen chair and looked at the table. I noticed an open notebook and beautiful handwriting. For some reason, I wanted to read, what someone had written to it, but on the other hand, I wouldn't like if someone would read the notebook I had always with me, since I wrote all the lyrics and ideas for them to it. Curiosity killed the cat, remember? Well, it was true, curiosity really killed the cat and this time the cat was me.

I took the notebook from the table and started to leaf through the pages of the notebook. It looked like Jeanne was writing down ideas, which she could use in her novel which she wanted to write as soon as possible. How did I know this? Well, the notebook was definitely Jeanne's, since her name was scrawled to the first page of the notebook and the ideas for it seemed interesting.

_'There'll be romance between the female main character and male main character. The female, Emma is shy girl, who has enrolled to a school and for the first time, when she stood up for someone, who had been bullied, she became the target of the school bullying. Because of her courage, the male main character, the school's gang leader and the bad boy, Victor, started paying attention to her.'_

_So she was going to write a romance novel, hm?_ I thought and leafed a little bit more until I found a character design-page.

_'Emma, the female main character  
She has long, honeycolored hair with dark brown bangs, and her eyes are as blue and dark as ocean at night. She is small, about 156 centimeters tall and she wears lots of different shades of blue and brown. She also wears leather accessories and because of her favorite accessory, a choker with small dream catcher on it, Victor starts to call him "kitten". _

_She is shy, but she has strong opinions and after she has decided to do something, she can't give up. If someone touches her hair, she freaks out, since she has sense of touch in her hair.'_

A chuckle escaped from my lips, since the personality, she had created for Emma, reminded me a lot about Jeanne herself. She first seemed really shy, but actually, she was really determined person, she even stood up against Castiel. Next to Emma's character description, there was a small drawing about person herself, who looked exactly like she had described her to be. She wore a shy smile on her lips and leaned her back against someone's chest, and I looked at the person behind her, I noticed, it was a male, Victor maybe, and as I looked at him, I noticed he had some same outer appearances as I had. His eyes were different color, he used historical clothing, and his hair was same shape as I had, but the colors were different. My brows furrowed a little bit and I read the description of him, which was next to him.

_'Victor, the male main character_

_He is tall, silent guy with heterochromia (dark blue and brown eyes) and his hair is upon his shoulders. It is completely brown-black, but the tips of his hair from the left side are dyed platinum blonde. She is tall, about 183 cm and she uses historical clothing due to fact, he loves history, and after he graduates from high school, he'd like to be researcher specialized in Victorian era's history. He doesn't speak much, but when he speaks, everyone listens to him. He is the gang leader of the school.'_

This sounded creepy, since I could see myself as model for Victor's character. I shook my head in disbelief and leafed still a little bit more, until I was in the last page, which I think she had written today.

_' What the hell am I thinking? There is no way I could write a romance novel! I have never even kissed or haven't had any romantic relationships. What do I know about romance?" _

I heard strong gasp near me and dropped the notebook accidentally on the table. I moved my gaze to my left side, and saw Jeanne looking at me shocked. Shit, I shouldn't have read her notebook! She suddenly rushed to me and took the notebook from table embarrassed.  
"Sorry… I should've cleaned here before I left…" she muttered, avoiding my gaze.

_Curiosity really killed the cat._

* * *

**A/N: You're welcome~ I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I'm already writing the third chapter~ See you soon! XOXO**


	3. Tattoo and the shocking fact

**Chapter 3 – Tattoo and the shocking fact**

**Jeanne's PoV**

After I had changed my clothes to black college pants and navy blue long-sleeved shirt I went back to the first floor. I didn't see Lysander anywhere, when I stepped down the stairs. He must be in the kitchen. I walked slowly towards kitchen, and noticed movies I had left to the table in front of TV. I sighed, picked them up and put them to a locker, where I kept all of my movies. Maybe Lysander had looked at them, since they weren't on the pile when I had left to shop. I walked to kitchen, and saw topless Lysander sitting on the kitchen chair, looking right at my notebook, where I had written everything! I had even drawn there! A loud gasp escaped from my lips, and it surprised Lysander, since he quickly dropped it and looked at me. He was much beautiful without shirt. His body indeed was muscular, not as muscular as Kentin's, though. I wonder why he didn't put the shirt, I gave him, on? Well, I don't complain, since I was at the moment getting really beautiful eye food at the moment. I glanced the notebook again and then without thinking, I rushed for it. I took it and pressed it tightly against my chest and looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry, I should've cleaned here before I left", I muttered and went to the hallway and put it back to my schoolbag.

"It's okay… Do you want tea? And where do you keep your teacups?" I heard him asking and footsteps told me, he moved in kitchen.  
"Yes… Thank you. Cups are in the shelf upon sink", I said and took few deep breaths before I turned on my heels and walked to the kitchen. On my way from corridor to kitchen, I heard Lysander taking down two cups and as I walked there, I saw something black covering his upper back.

"You've got a tattoo?" I asked and looked at his back. Yes, indeed. There was a tattoo, and huge one. They were wings, little bit weird ones, and it was hard to imagine what kind of creature or animal would have that kind of wings. Though they were weird, I found them really beautiful.

"Uh, yes. I always forget I have one, since I'm never able to see it", he said and shrugged his shoulders as he held two cups in his hands.  
"…Can I?" I asked and rose my hand up a little bit.  
"… Go ahead", he said and I took few steps towards him, placing my right hand on his tattoo. I moved my fingers by every curve the black ink made to his skin.  
"Did it hurt?" I asked as I moved my fingers on his back.  
"Pretty much, yes. Few parts of it are upon my shoulder blades, and other parts upon my rib cage. It was over three hours of torture for my first tattoo. You're actually 4th person beside me, who has seen it, but the very first who touches it", he chuckled and turned around, handing me the cup from his hand.  
"Who has seen it?" I blurted out and turned around to pour hot water to my tea cup.

"Besides you and I? My brother, her girlfriend Rosalya and Castiel, since he was with me when I took it", he said and looked at me.  
"What flavor do you want? We've got basic black and green, berry, lemon and rooibos teas"

"Rooibos, I like it the most", he answered and I opened the shelf's door, where we kept our teabag-box. As I glanced the shelf, I noticed the box was on the third layer and sighed. Damn you auntie…

Usually I'd just hop on the side table and take what I want, since I was so small, but when we had visitors, I'd just take the chair or try desperately reaching them. I rose up to my tiptoes and lifted my shaking hand up, trying to reach for the teabags, but I still felt weak of the knockout drops.  
"If you know you can't reach them, you should've just asked me to help", I heard right next to my ear, and soon a warm chest was pressed against my back. A bare hand was sliding up by my hand and it grabbed the box right before my hand could've even touched it, "and you shouldn't put them so high you can't reach them", he teased.  
"I-It was my aunt!" I said my cheeks burning red and turned around to see his eyes. I was surprised, how close they were to my own. I knew he was close, but I didn't except him to be _that close_, "she usually likes to tease me, by putting things so high, I can't reach them without help, and because of that I usually have to climb to get things", I muttered as I pouted my lips a little bit. _And she wants I'd get at least over 20 centimeters taller boyfriend than I am. _ I wanted to add, but kept it inside me.  
"…cute", I heard him saying and turned my gaze to him.  
"What did you say?" I asked and I just had to confirm I didn't hear wrong.

"I didn't say anything", he said, looking away with flushed cheeks. I rose my hand in front of my mouth and hided my giggle to it. He turned his gaze on me, but on that very moment I turned around to face cups and the teabox.  
"Do you use milk, sugar or honey?" I asked and took a honey and sugar from that shelf, where I, or Lysander, had taken the tea.  
"None of them. I don't use anything to make my tea sweeter or make the taste of it milder. I like the bitter taste of it best", he said and took the electric kettle to his hand.  
"Oh, I drink my tea with milk. I don't like bitter things much, coffee is the only bitter drink I like, and I drink it also with milk", I said smiling embarrassed and hit myself inside my head. I sounded so childish compared to Lysander!

With a chuckle, he poured hot water for both of us enough – a little bit less to me, due to fact I used milk. While he poured water to us, I took two rooibos-teabags and put them to our cups. I took milk from fridge and poured a little bit to my cup. I put milk back to fridge, took the teacup from the sidetable, and walked back to dining table. Lysander followed my example and we sat down same time.

The rain was hitting hard to the kitchen's window and I knew, Lysander might stay over a night. Not because I wanted to, but he promised he'd stay with me until the rain stopped. I bit my lower lip nervously, as the silence fell upon us and memories about what happened not-too-long ago, filled my mind. My hands started trembling and I couldn't think clearly as I gripped tight the handle and ran my fingers through my messy, wet hair, dropping the beanie on the ground.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I heard him asking silently and I rose my gaze to him. He looked straight to my eyes and I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. My hands trembled madly and I couldn't even say a word as I pressed my eyelids shut. I heard the legs of chair screech the floor, soon soft footsteps, and the next thing I knew, was a warm hand on my shoulder. I lifted my gaze up and saw Lysander looking at my eyes.

Without a word, I threw my arms around Lysander's neck and tears started streaming down my face. I felt Lysander wrapping his arms around me, and on the next second, he lifted me up and carried me to living room, as I was crying like a little baby. I felt him sat down and he lifted his legs to the sofa, as he pressed my head against his bare chest. He stroked my hair gently, and I gasped a little bit when I felt him touching it. For some reason, I didn't shove him away, and I let him keep stroking my hair as I started crying again.  
"I… I was so afraid! I thought I'd die right over there, and lose everything, which matters in my life!" I sobbed and pulled my hands to fists. I hit his chest powerless and he pressed me just stronger towards his chest.  
"I know, I do not doubt you. I'm sure, it was really scary, but you don't have to be afraid anymore… I'm here", Lysander whispered and rocked me a little bit to calm me down. I swallowed my own cries and my lips parted a bit. Lysander's warm breath caressed my neck and it made shivers go down my spine as I took deep breaths and looked him to his beautiful eyes. He looked me back and I felt my heart beating loud. It was so loud, I was afraid Lysander would hear it, but he didn't make a reaction, so maybe he didn't hear it? Well, he didn't speak much, if he didn't need to and his looks didn't really show any emotions to outsiders. That's what made him mysterious.

I moved my gaze to look at his face better, since now there were nothing to cover his face. His hair was combed back, and his face looked much handsome without his hair in front of it.

He had wide forehead, but not too wide and his eyebrows had beautiful shape. Did he pluck them, or were they like that naturally? As I looked at his eyes, I understood well, why he kept his hair before his eyes. His green eye looked a bit bigger than his yellow eye, but when you looked close, they were as big. Actually, he had naturally big eyes, but the yellow, no – golden color of his right eye created a contrast to make the lighter eye look smaller than his darker eye. I moved my gaze to his nose, which was long, and slender, not too big nor small. It was just… perfect. If I'd be her girlfriend, I'd love to kiss his tip of nose and his delicious looking lips. Speaking of his lips, my gaze moved there next and I just couldn't keep my head clear. They looked delicious, like really. There were no eczemas in his lips, and they were slightly rose red. They were slightly apart, and I could hear his calm breath. Only looking at them, made me want to kiss them, though I thought I'd never have any romantic feelings towards him. But does kissing really need those certain feelings. I don't think every actor has had romantic feelings towards their co-actors, and I had already seen a lot of movies, where two people were kissing. Well, neither did sex… Just like that guy few moments ago, who was ready to have sex, or actually rape me, without particular feelings. As thoughts of that guy made comeback to my mind, my gaze dropped down, and only thing, I was looking, was my own hands, which were gripped tight into fists. As my mind was filled with horrible, and scary memories, next words just escaped from my lips.

"...Kiss me."

I heard Lysander gasp and he loosened his hold of me. I wasn't even sure what I had said, but I knew, what I really wanted.  
"Pardon me?" he asked, and I heard a tone of confusion strongly from his voice. I moved my gaze back to his eyes and looked him with teary eyes…  
"Kiss me", I repeated, now doubtless. Yes, I wanted Lysander to kiss me. Kiss me hard and making me forget everything I had gone through not-too-long ago. I heard him sigh, and he took his hands off around me.  
"Look, Jeanne. Maybe you should go to bed… You're just shocked about that scene and…" he started, but I didn't let him finish his sentence.  
"Just kiss me, all right?!" I suddenly spat out and the tears, which were just seconds ago just filling my eyes, streamed now down, I couldn't keep my mind in order, and I really wanted to forget everything.  
"Kiss me and make me forget everything! Help me to erase these memories!" I cried and hit his chest as hard as I could. My voice was cracking down with every word I let out of my mouth, and my heartbeat got louder and louder, so loud I could hardly breathe or hear, what Lysander said.  
"But wouldn't it make me as bad as that guy? Taking advantage to a girl, who just has almost been raped?" he asked and looked at me with sad and… longing eyes? He rose his hand and wiped the tears, which I had shed, off.  
"It is okay as long as it is you…" I whispered, looking away from him. Next thing I knew, he touched my chin, turned my gaze to meet him. Next thing I knew, my back was touching sofa, and Lysander was top of me, still keeping his grip of my chin.

"Just don't come crying me after, that I took advantage on you."

What happened next, was just like from movies, and something I really didn't think it would happen to me in real life, though I had secretly hoped for it to happen.

As I tried to open my mouth to protest, Lysander's lips crashed down to mine. I felt surprised about his actions and for first it felt like a dream, but the stinging pain confirmed me, this wasn't dream. Lysander really was kissing me, roughly but on the same time, the kiss felt so soft. What comes to the stinging pain, he bit my lower lip, to get my mouth open. I refused to open my mouth, and he parted our lips.  
"Already regretting losing your first kiss to me?" he asked coarsely and grinned to me.  
"Hell no", I whispered back, moved my hands to his hair and pressed my lips against his powerfully. I gripped his hair tightly, as I kissed him, but for my own surprise, kissing wasn't as easy as I thought it was. I thought, it was just pressing your lips against other lips and moving them. I heard (and felt) Lysander chuckle against my lips, and he parted our ways again as I took my hands off of his hair.

"What's so funny?" I asked blushing.  
"It's just… uh… You really haven't kissed anyone, right?" he asked amused and hid his amused smile behind his hand.  
"…no."

"And you haven't had _any _romantic relationships before?"

"…No – wait what? How did you know that?" I asked almost shocked and I felt how my cheeks started to feel hotter and hotter, "…just don't say you just-"  
"Yes, sorry, but I read your notebook, and I saw everything you had written there", he said and looked at me under his eyebrows grinning, "do you still want to keep going on?" he asked, as he leaned in closer, touching my neck by his lips.  
"I… I uh…" I muttered and looked at him again. As he was kissing my neck, I could see his upper back, and the wings on his back moved so naturally, it looked like they were originally his own wings, not a tattoo.  
"Hmm?" he asked and I could feel him smirk against my neck.  
"…Just kiss me already", I said and moved my hands to his cheeks. Lysander rose his head from my neck and looked at me, grabbing my chin, (which made me move my hands somewhere else from his cheeks), and leaned closer slowly, until I remembered the very cruel fact.  
"… I can't kiss", I mumbled and turned my head away, making him chuckle.  
"It isn't even that hard. Just copy everything I do to you", he said, and pressed his lips to mine gently for the first time. When he kissed me, it felt like something started blooming and spread warm feeling inside my chest and whole body. I just didn't know, what it was.

My body started to react on its own, and my hands moved automatically to his upper back, my nails piercing to his skin, as my lips started to copy Lysander's movements. First he kissed me calmly, but kiss by kiss his kisses started to change more rough and passionate. I felt his mouth opening differently than before, and I knew what he'd try to do. Just to tease him, I quickly opened my mouth and bit his lower lip, and I heard a silent moan escaping from his mouth. He pressed his lips to mine again and again, now rougher than before and at last, he slipped his tongue to my mouth. First, I was a little bit scared, but as Lysander caressed my tongue with his own, it felt so right and good. Kissing with tongue felt at same time really awkward, but I knew, it was a mark about a passionate moment, when either of us knew, what'd happen next, though we both knew what could happen, there was no doubt about it.

"Where is your room?" he asked panting as we parted our lips, and my chest felt really tight.  
"Stairs up, third room on the left", I said and wrapped my hands around Lysander's neck, as he sat up and took me sitting to his lap. I pressed myself tightly against him and kept kissing his lips, which were already little bit swollen and red from all kissing. He answered me passionately and put his hands under my tights and stood up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
"Sorry, I'm too heavy", I laughed a little bit embarrassed, and got Lysander's lips to mine as answer.  
"You're not heavy at all. Actually you should eat more", he said coarsely and started walking towards the stairs as he kissed my neck playfully. He walked stairs up carefully and if I didn't imagine things, I swore he moved his hands from my tights to my butt, to keep me closer and feel my body better.

It didn't take too much time to get to my room, and I knew, what was going on, and we were going to do. My mind screamed no, but my body didn't think the same way. My body felt hot, but on the same time, every time Lysander touched my sensitive skin, I got shivers through my body, and it wanted more and more and more.

He pressed me against my door by his own body and started sliding his hand from my butt to my shirt's hem, and after a while of hesitating, he slide his fingers under my shirt, making my skin go to goose bumps. We both breathed heavily and looked each other to our eyes, but my eyelids pressed shut about the weird, new feeling I felt when Lysander caressed my breast with his hand, planting kisses on the same time to my neck, making me moan. I bit my lower lip to keep myself quiet – though there were no one in the house beside me and Lysander, I felt embarrassed to keep too much noise.  
I heard a click-sound, which was sound of my room's door's lock. I chuckled to Lysander's concerned nature. I didn't see reason why he should lock the door, but maybe it was automatic for him.

"What's so funny?" He asked and raised his head. Our eyes met and I slowly moved my hands to his cheeks and pecked his lips.  
"Your concerned nature. My aunt isn't coming back soon, so you didn't have to lock that door", I explained and caressed his cheeks by my thumb, looking deep to his eyes.  
"Lysander…" I said slowly as I kept caressing his cheeks.  
"Mm?" He mumbled and looked me back to my eyes, caressing my tight with his hand slowly. It wasn't seductive or tantalizing. It was more like calming and caring touch.

"Look… I was just thinking… Are you doing things like this often?" I asked and dropped my gaze to his lips, which had swollen a bit.  
"Things like what?" He asked, and stopped caressing my tight, and grabbed my chin, to make me look at him.

"Things like this… Like, kissing girls and even sleeping with them if they ask you?" I asked and I felt my chest tighten. I don't know why, but when I thought about some other girl kissing or being intimate, or even touching Lysander, it made my chest hurt. I wanted to believe it wasn't true, and hoped I was the only girl, he was intimate with.

"I do."

On that very moment I felt like my chest broke to many pieces and I put my hands down to his shoulders. Those two words felt like my whole world broke apart, and I didn't even know why. He let go of my tights and let me go back to my own two feet. I knew, he tried to make an eye contact, but I refused to look at him.  
"Maybe you should go, the rain has stopped too", I said quietly and stepped forward to look at the window, where raindrops were sliding slowly down. I didn't hear the rain, and that's the reason why I knew the rain had stopped.  
"Yes. I'll leave these trousers to the sofa", I heard him saying and the voice of unlocking my door brought me back to earth. He really was leaving. Footsteps which were going further and further away, felt like an eternity. Creak, creak and creack let me know he walked down the stairs, and for a moment I heard nothing. Next thing I heard was how the outdoor opened and closed shut.

_He left._

And I didn't want it. My feet started moving fast like they had their own mind, and before I knew it, I was standing in the corridor, looking straight to Lysander's eyes, who was smiling and looking at me gently.

"Did you really think, I'd leave and leave you alone here, after what you went through?"

He asked it with gently tone in his voice, stepped in front of me and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I rose my hand and placed it to his palm and shut my eyes.  
"I really thought you had left. I heard the door slamming and my feet just moved like they had their own will", I mumbled and felt how strong blush became to my cheeks.  
"Oh, it was only bathroom's door. Sorry, I accidentally slammed it shut, since the bathroom's door was broken for few months and to get it completely shut, we had to slam it. We got it repaired only two days ago, and I always forgot, it is not broken anymore. Castiel whined me that I should soon buy them a new bathroom's door if I'm slamming it so hard", he chuckled and lowered his hand to my upper back. He pressed me against his chest and pecked my forehead.  
"… I think it is pretty late to ask this, but do you want tea?" I asked and looked up to his eyes. It made him chuckle and he nodded.

Again, we walked to our kitchen, took our teacups, poured the old tea to sink and boiled the tea water. We talked this and that, laughed, held our hands, sometimes I pecked Lysander's lips or otherwise. It really seemed like we had a relationship. But we didn't have it. A word _relationship_ made me feel like I had thousands of butterflies in my stomach, especially when the word come out of Lysander's mouth, or if that word had Lysander next to it. I still didn't know, why I felt like how I felt when Lysander looked or touched me. Especially, when he smiled that bright smile of his, it made me feel especially happy and safe.

We took our teas and went to living room and for a while, we continued talking.  
"..You haven't cut your hair since that little encounter with Nathaniel and Castiel, have you?" he suddenly asked, and I remembered, I didn't have my beanie on.  
"Well… yes. I hadn't cut it, let's say, I can't cut it", I laughed a little bit embarrassed and touched a short strand of my hair gently and sighed.  
"How so?" he asked and looked at me playing with my hair. I bit my lip a bit, but I decided to trust my secret to him.  
"Well, look. This is a really personal, and it is secret, so can you promise, you won't tell anyone about what I'll tell to you?" I asked and lowered my hand and looked at him seriously.

"Yes", he said and I saw from his eyes, he could keep his promise.  
"Ok, don't freak out, but for some reason, my hair has a sense of touch. I could cut my hair whenever I'd like to, but the pain, I go through always when it is cut, is so horrible. Well, imagine that someone is cutting your skin off, it is that kind of pain. It is stinging, and unbearable and always, when I cut my hair, I've lost my consciousness if I've cut too much of it. If I cut it, I usually cut it only one or two centimeters, but not more than that. The roots of my hair, is most sensible, and next ten centimeters are so-called red area, and I can't touch it roughly. After my hair is about five centimeters over my shoulders, I endure to cut it. And how did you know, that those two cut my hair?" I asked wide-eyed.  
"Well, that explains why you passed out in the hallway. And what comes to your hair-cutting operation – you don't have to be Einstein to notice, there were lots of platinum blonde hair in the floor of that classroom. Besides you and Rosalya, there are no other girls with so light hair", he said and ran his fingers through his hair as he took a sip from his tea. Wasn't he shocked about what I had just told her?  
"Why did you know about me passing out?" I blurted out and looked at him wide-eyed. I thought there were no other people beside me, my aunt, Kentin and the nurse, who knew about my passing out on my first day at school.

"Well, I was the one who carried you to nurse's office", he said making my eyes widen more. I opened my mouth repeatedly like a fish out of water and couldn't say anything wise. I was a horrible person! I remember, I had shouted to Kentin and said mean things to him! I really thought back then, there were no good guys in that school, but it seemed like there were at least one besides Kentin.  
"You don't have to look that shocked", he chuckled and patted my head gently. Usually I'd freak about it, but when Lysander did it, it didn't hurt at all, and it felt like my hair liked him and didn't react to it negatively.

"But… I said so much mean things to Kentin! I really thought he was the one who carried me there, and when I said, no one besides him in that school, has as good heart as he has, he tried to say, there were others, but I just got mad at him and started to shout", I mumbled and wanted to facepalm myself really hard.  
"Well, I don't really think you're horrible person. That's natural reaction after you've been violated", he said and ran his fingers through his hair, which was still wet. He must have really thick hair, if it dried so slowly, though he had tried to dry it with a towel.  
"But still, I acted really stupid back then", I sighed and took a sip from my tea, which was still really hot.

"Well, maybe you should apologize to him, when you meet him next time?" He suggested and I silently nodded. After that, we didn't talk to each other for a while.

We just sat there in silence, taking small sips from our teas, and looking at each other. Few times we coughed or sneezed, but that was the only communication we had for few minutes.  
"…Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked after silent minutes, which felt like many hours.  
"Sure, what movies do you have?" Lysander politely asked and straightened himself, as I stood up and brought a box of movies to him. He looked at them thoughtfully. He took few DVDs and Blu-rays from the box, and looked at the back of them, reading text from there slowly. I noticed, when he was interested about the plot, he raised his left hand to his chin and rubbed furrowed a little bit. After he had looked through the movies, he had put few movies aside, and turned to me.  
"Every of these movies is fine by me", he said and handed me the movies he had chosen.

_Pan's Labyrinth, 9th Gate, A dangerous method, Sweeney Todd, Season of the witch and Knowing, _I read the titles and movies and smiled. He seemed to have same taste of movies as I had.  
"You like thrillers, sci-fi and historical movies?" I asked smiling and turned my eyes to Lysander, who smiled at me.  
"Well, I like historical and science movies the most, but thrillers and mystery movies are nice also", he said and looked at the movies he had picked out, "is there something you haven't seen yet?"

"Well, actually I have only seen Sweeney Todd and A dangerous method of these. I actually bought Season of the Witch and Knowing only, because there is Nicolas Cage on it, and 9th gate because of Johnny Depp", I chuckled and looked at the movies again.  
"How about the Pan's Labyrinth?" he asked and I turned my gaze back to him.  
"Well, I haven't seen it yet, but I bought it since Guillermo Del Toro is one of my favorite movie directors beside Tim Burton. Also, I've heard only good things about it."  
"What if we watch it then?" he suggested smile on his face, which made me nod.

We started the movie and before I went back to couch from front of TV, I walked to light switch, and turned the lights off. After that, I walked back to the couch and sat on it, making sure, there is some distance between me and Lysander, though really, I'd loved to go sit right next to him, snuggle to his side and lay my head to his chest, as he would just slightly pet my back or embarrass me… I shook my head a little to make my thoughts go away, this wasn't time to think about some romantic situations! It was time to concentrate to movie. I looked at Lysander slightly from the corner of my eyes, and he was looking at the movie with a neutral look on his face, but on the same time, he looked like he felt comfortable. He sat on the couch relaxed, back against the armrest of the couch, another leg touching the floor and another on the couch his heel almost touching his thigh. I just wanted to move closer and closer, lay my back between his legs and hear his heartbeat as I'd press my head against his chest. But I didn't, I wasn't his girlfriend and I didn't have any special or romantic feelings towards him, so I could do that. As I denied that inside my head, my chest tightened a little bit, and an inner voice in my head spoke to me something which I didn't understand. I didn't really pay any attention to the movie, when I had little word war with my inner voice, which you could also call your mind. For this reason, I didn't know what was going on in that movie. The first moment, when I paid attention to it, was very, very bad moment. I almost jumped out of my skin, as I saw how big faun leaned towards the little girl, and handed him something, which looked like a mixture of baby and vegetable. Chills were going up and down by my spine slowly, and I pulled my knees against my chest as I rose my thumb between my lips and bit it, so I wouldn't let a girlish scream escape between them, but it was in waste.

Soon that scream escaped my lips as I felt hands around my waist, and looked behind me. A chuckle escaped from Lysander's lips as he pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and leaned his forehead to the back of my head.

"Is this romantic experience enough?" he asked quietly.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered since I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Uh… forget that", he said and rose his head and from the movement of my hair, I knew he had turned his gaze back to TV, but he didn't loosen his hands around me. I heard his fast heart beat and raised my hands to his hands, and let them be there. This really felt like a couple watching a movie together. What Lysander even thought about me? Was I like any other girl for him, or was I something special? Nah, that couldn't be the case. I leaned back a bit and Lysander's hands around me tightened a bit.

We didn't really communicate during the movie. Few times, when there were shocking scenes on a movie, I turned a little bit to Lysander, hugged him and pressed my face to his chest. When I did that, I heard him chuckle and pat my back gently.

_If I just could stay here for the rest of my life, or if this could be a daily routine._

On the very moment, when that thought crossed my mind, I lifted my head up and pushed myself away from him. I looked away embarrassed and bit my lip. Why I was thinking things like that? I didn't have any feelings towards him or something like that, but still my heart kept beating fast as he was nearby and my cheeks were read whenever he said something nice or embarrassed me.  
"Okay, what's going on?" He asked and paused the movie from the controller, which was near him, "you've been acting strange right after we had kissed and started acting like a couple." Touché. Well, that was the reason I had been acting strangely, though I didn't imagine I had acted so differently it was so easy to notice. I couldn't believe he said it so bluntly.

"Well, you said the reason for my strange behavior", I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.  
"I've never been in this kind of close contact before, and it is the close contact, only people in relationship should have", I started speaking, considering every word I was going to say, "We shouldn't be like this, when we don't even have feelings towards each other. What I'm trying to say, we should stop before it goes too far", I said as I gripped my legs tightly and bit my lower lip. Somehow, saying this, just made my chest hurt more than usually, it hurt even more than denying the thought of having feelings towards Lysander.

"Why?"

The simple word, but also a question echoed in my ears, and I turned my gaze to meet his, which was full of emotions, I couldn't understand.  
"Doesn't it bother you?" I stated and moved my gaze off of him. Was he serious, angry or something else? Why I couldn't read his emotions from his eyes, though usually I could read everything from people's eyes, but I couldn't read anything from his eyes. That's what made him even more mysterious.

"Not really, I'm used to it", he said calmly and stood up, took our teacups from the TV-table and brought them to kitchen, and after a while he came back, "does it bother you?" He sat down as he asked that question and leaned in closer to meet my gaze.

"Yes, it does", I said loud and clear, without considering my words.  
"Why it bothers you?" he said, wearing an all-knowing smirk on his lips, as he placed his hand to my shoulder and tilted his head little to his left.

"Because I… I…" I started and couldn't find the words to end my sentence. I didn't really even know for what or why I opened my and tried answering to his question. Because I – What? What really was the reason not to be in closer contact with him? Because it didn't feel right? Well, that's the problem, since it _felt_ right. It felt so right, I had to make this stop.  
"Because you what?" he asked and leaned a little bit closer, still wearing that smirk.  
"B-because I… umm." I continued stuttering and tried hard to think other reasons, why we couldn't do things like that.  
"Because it doesn't feel right?" I heard him asking and turned my head to his direction.  
"No! It... It felt…"

"It felt right? Well, I guess then I can do this", he said, closing his eyes as slowly as he leaned closer to me. What should I do? I must resist him, but I don't want to! I don't want!

"No…" I whispered as he was no more than inch away from me.

"Why?" he asked again quietly as I closed my eyes tightly.

"B-because… I-I might f-fall for you", I blurted out whispering as I bit my lower lip harder than ever that night. After hearing what I had said, Lysander didn't move, or say anything, and a part of me already hoped, he would back away and apologize, but another part of me didn't want him to go. Suddenly a sigh, which sounded like a sigh of relief, escaped from his lips and I felt how he moved his hand from my shoulder to my waist, and he gripped my chin with his other hand. I had to open my eyes slightly, and for my own surprise, I saw Lysander looking my eyes gently.  
"Good, then I can do this", he whispered and placed his lips to mine gently. It was the most gently kiss he had planted for my lips during this night. I couldn't resist his kiss, so without second thoughts, I kissed him back as slowly and gently as he did. We were like that for few seconds, until he pulled away and looked to my emerald eyes.

_"Because I've already started falling for you."_

**A/N: Okay, don't kill me please. The character I created for Lysander is pretty different than what people usually think Lysander is. I've actually always seen him as a mysterious character who hides something, and I wouldn't be surprised if all he is doing in SA-high in the game, is only an act. So the thing I see him hiding, is this. He is actually someone, who doesn't really respect himself, and has a strong need to please people around him, no matter what they want. Due to this fact, he has created a flirty personality for himself, when he is out of school, but well, this is only my thinking.  
Oh, and the idea for Jeanne's hair is from DRAMAtical Murder. I found it really fascinating and I wanted to use it, no matter what, so the credits for this awesome idea, goes straight to the creator of DRAMAtical Murder.  
Also I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. And sorry so much, if the story is going really fast, but I'm sure, you'll understand it in later chapters~**

**See you next time~**


	4. Unexpected

**Chapter 4 Unexpected **

_"__Because I've already started falling for you."_

After hearing those words, I had kissed Lysander on a whim, and he had answered to me. Also after hearing those words, I understood, I had also started falling for him. I had broken the kiss to ask him the question, which had popped up to my mind, and the answer for the question was really unexpected.

**_3_****_rd_****_ person's PoV_**

_Jeanne broke the kiss and looked at the guy longingly and eyes full of different kind of emotions, she didn't even knew she could ever feel. Only thing she knew, she now understood the emotions, she hadn't understood few minutes ago; she had already started falling for Lysander. The girl looked at Lysander's different colored eyes as she played with few wisps of his silver hair. Lysander looked her back to her emerald green eyes, and placed his both hands to her waist and said nothing. How could he say anything, when the girl before him looked like she wanted to ask something? Also, the girl wasn't like any other girl, she was actually girl, who had driven him mad for almost week, and he himself didn't really even know why. He usually was so calm, even with girls, when he had played and pleased them as they wanted, but for some reason, Jeanne had given birth to something inside him, he had never gone through before. When he had seen Jeanne on the sidewalk, harassed by some middle-aged man, a rage had filled him, and he had ran to her rescue. He had even stated, that Jeanne was his girl, and no other man had right to touch her. He even hit the guy, who had harassed her and it wasn't like him! Back then, Lysander understood he had fallen for her. _

_"__Um… Lysander", Jeanne whispered and Lysander was on all ears, "I think I just lied to you", she said more clearly now, and it made Lysander's heart skip a beat. Was she serious? Did she play with his feelings? Was this some kind of joke for her, to make him first fall for her and then say she hates him? Different kind of thoughts crossed through Lysander's mind, and so did in Jeanne's mind. The smaller one thought how in the world she could say, she had already started falling for him, but how did she know, if she had fallen for him, or did she only feel really deep attraction towards Lysander for saving her? The uncertainty had made a comeback to her mind, and she didn't know what to do anymore._

_"__I don't know what is going on, but I think I've might started falling for you already", she said, and it made Lysander's mind sigh for the relief, but now would be the time for the famous 'but'… 3, 2, 1…_

_"__But…" He knew it, and the uncertain thoughts filled also Lysander's mind.  
"I'm not sure, what I'm going to do with these kinds of feelings. I mean… I don't know how to like, or even __**love**__ someone… I don't actually even know how they feel like! My parents never really showed me any signs of love or caring. Only signs of love and caring I've seen have been between my aunt and his husband, who has already been deceased… And when uncle Albert passed away, I was only 10 years old, so I don't really remember anything before it…" she explained and bit her lower lip nervously. Did she make herself look like complete idiot, or had she made herself clear. Lysander had listened her without pausing her, and was now thinking her words inside his mind. When he understood, she had never even felt love from her parents, made him feel sorry for her. Though he wasn't in really good terms with her parents, or actually he didn't really enjoy the company of them, he had always been loved and cared well._

_"__Are you suggesting a relationship?" Lysander asked a little bit teasingly, though he didn't mean to. He didn't want to tease her, but it almost came out automatically. For some reason, blurting that out, just verified he wanted to have something serious with her, something which was something no one else couldn't have on the same time with her. Shortly; he wanted a relationship with her. _

_"__N-no!" She stated blushing, but that wasn't the case, she hadn't actually even considered the relationship, but she felt like she wasn't ready for relationship yet, though it would be good for the book, she didn't want to use someone, especially Lysander, to make her book successful, "I mean… I just don't know how it feels like to be in a relationship, or how I should act, when I'm in a relationship…" Jeanne mumbled, as she understood that her rejection would made Lysander feel bad. Actually, Lysander had understood the situation and patted gently Jeanne's back. _

_He had understood that Jeanne was really lost in her own emotions, and she couldn't really think clearly, so Lysander had decided to make his own move._

_"__Well… If you don't know how to be in a relationship, and how you feel then, why don't we pretend to be in relationship? It would be good for you, considering your book's romance-parts also", he said and bit his lips imperceptibly. He hoped, he didn't look too excited or show off any other emotions. He tilted his head a little bit, and for his own joy, he noticed Jeanne's eyes had widened a bit, when he had told her his suggestion._

_"__Are you serious?" she blurted out and looked at Lysander's face and around her, if there were a candid camera somewhere._

_"__Yes, I'm serious. Also, if we're in fake relationship, there is also few good points in it, example your school bullying will stop, when I say I'm dating you, or we're seen together by other students", he said and tried to make some excuses to get her. He really wanted her to be his. Actually, he didn't understand his own feeling well either. He had only about hour or two ago, understood, he had some kind of feelings towards her, and now he wanted to own her?!  
"Also… I think it would be good for both of us. You know. We've both told that we've started falling for each other, but we don't really know is it really feeling of falling in love, or just deep attraction. The thing, I suggest, we have fake relationship till we've both cleared our minds and are sure of our feelings. Also, I think it's acceptable to 'break up' if we found someone else, we could love", Lysander said biting his lips. He had lied; he wasn't okay with it, if Jeanne finds someone else she could love. Also, 'the break up'-part didn't please his ears at all, but he didn't want to scare Jeanne or seem too excited. Jeanne had lowered her gaze, and didn't really react to his words, and it made Lysander worry a bit. Maybe he had said something wrong? Slight panic filled his mind and he wanted Jeanne to do something, slap, bark – anything. When she opened her mouth, it felt like everything around Lysander froze._

_"__Okay, it is fine by me", she said with red cheeks and looked away. Lysander blinked his eyes few times, and it was hard to believe Jeanne had accepted her suggestion. Was this for real? "But can I say I'm in relationship with you to my auntie, or am I going to say, that you're only my friend?" she asked and moved her gaze to Lysander. She looked smaller than usually, and the look in her eyes was a little bit embarrassed.  
"If you want to - I've got nothing against that", Lysander answered and ran his fingers through his hair again as Jeanne nodded, and said she'll tell her aunt, he is her boyfriend. He really didn't except her to accept his suggestion, and it felt like a dream to him. He just didn't know how he could control his emotions and things like that – Castiel wouldn't like their little relationship. That was as sure as cows couldn't fly._

_"__Well, __**boyfriend**__, are you going to stay for the rest of night here, or are you going to go home?" Jeanne asked teasingly and smirked, which made Lysander chuckle.  
"Okay, I'll stay."_

**_3_****_rd_****_ person PoV end_**

**Jeanne's PoV**

I still couldn't really understand, what happened last night, and I really thought, it was only a weird dream, but it was real. To prove it, Lysander was sleeping next to me, in my own bed. He looked so calm, and like a small kid he was sniffling when he slept. My lips turned into a slight smile and I bended down a bit, to peck his forehead.

I climbed out of the bed calmly and tried to not wake Lysander up. I glanced at the clock on my wall, and noticed it was only 6AM. I sighed, and climbed back to bed, and snuggled myself to Lysander's arms, and on that very moment my door opened slightly. I shut my eyes, but peeked a little bit, to see who was on my door. It was my aunt. She had a slight smile on her lips and she chuckled a bit to her hand. She walked beside my bed, and patted my head a bit, not noticing, my right eye was slightly open. After that she turned on her heels and left the room. She still smelled slightly disinfectant they used in hospitals, and I knew, she had just arrived home. I didn't know, she always checked me up, if she was on night shift. I shut my eyes and soon I was again drifting away to my own dreams.

I woke up few hours later, and for my own surprise I didn't see Lysander anywhere. The place, where he has been while sleeping, was still slightly warm, and in that moment, I knew, he had woken up no more than 30 minutes ago. I climbed up from my queen sized bed and took a hoodie from the chair in front of my work table and put it on. As I walked towards my room's door, I heard talking from downstairs. I slowly opened door and as quietly as possible, I walked down the stairs, for my own surprise, I saw Lysander and my aunt sitting at our kitchen table. Since my aunt was sitting her back facing me, Lysander was the first to notice me. He had already changed his own clothes on.

"Good morning sunshine", he smiled and took a sip from his coffee. My aunt turned her head to my direction quickly and soon I was drowned in the sea of hugs.  
"Oh baby, I'm so happy to see you're all right!" she sighed and looked at my eyes, "I was somehow surprised, when I found guys' clothing in our living room, and I thought you had some kind of party here, but as I checked you in the morning, you were sleeping soundly with Lysander. Well, to be honest, I wasn't so happy to see your first boyfriend like that, but as I talked with him this morning, since he woke up a moment ago, I'm so delighted about the fact he stayed here with you for the night!" she said and hardly even breathed between her words. I had to calm her down a little bit before she continued speaking, and we both sat at the table, me next to Lysander, since he had already got me a cup of coffee with milk. I thanked him with peck on his lips, and my aunt looked at us with a sigh.

"Jeanne. Lysander told me about this man, who had tried to rape you yesterday… How you could be so careless and went with him? You even left your coffee without looking after it", she said and sounded angry, "and I'm really angry about the fact, you didn't even call or text me after you got home! Why, Jeanne? Remember, I'm your guardian now, but I'm not your parent. I have to inform your parents about everything what happens to you in here", she sighed and looked me into eye.

"Well... I was sad, and you know, I can't say no… He even looked so nice, that I couldn't believe he was going to do that kind of thing!" I protested mumbling and I heard Lysander sigh.

"Look, Jeanne… Outer appearance can be deceiving, like you noticed yesterday, and you shouldn't trust completely random people so easily…" he said seriously and got an approving nod from my aunt.

"… Well, what comes to the fact, I didn't call or text you, I was still so shocked about what I had gone through, and I couldn't really think clearly back then… Also, I didn't want to worry you…" I mumbled and I knew my aunt was really, really angry.

"You know, that if you ever call me in panic, I'm coming straight to here, and of course I'd worry about you!" My aunt stated and pressed the bridge of her nose, "Lysander, do you mind giving me your phone number? Just in case if something like this happens ever again, so you can contact me and vice versa?" she suddenly asked and I noticed I didn't have Lysander's phone number either. Well, asking that could wait, since if I was going to ask his number now, my aunt would become suspicious and understand, we weren't in real relationship.  
"Oh, sure. I was going to ask the same thing from you. Just for the same reason, and if Jeanne doesn't answer to my calls, I can contact you", he said and picked his phone from his pants' pocket. They exchanged their phone numbers. After that my aunt went to her bedroom, and said she'd sleep all day, since she hadn't slept at all after she had come home.

Ten minutes after my aunt had left, Lysander placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned my gaze to him.  
"Well, I think you should give me your phone number too", he said with a smile and handed me his phone. I saved my number to his contact list, and handed it back to him.  
"Send me a message, so I get your phone number from it", I said and stood up from my chair. I looked at the calendar, which was hanging on the wall, and remembered it was Saturday.  
"What should we do today?" I asked and turned to Lysander, who was still sitting on a chair.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go outside? It's nice weather and all", he said and looked out of the window. I followed his gaze, and there indeed was nice weather. Sun was shining and the thermometer was showing temperature of 20 Celsius degrees.

"Well… I should go to shower and make myself looking tolerable…" I mumbled and turned my gaze away from Lysander, who then grabbed my waist hugging it.  
"You look always tolerable, actually you look beautiful always", he said, but soon I felt his eyes loosening up on my waist and he stood up, "I should go and change my clothes also", he continued and walked to corridor. I followed him and stood in the mouth of corridor, when he started putting his shoes on.

"Where do you live?" I asked as I leaned towards the wall with my right side and looked at him as he zipped up his shoes.  
"I live only few blocks away from here. Actually the place, where I saved you yesterday, was street next to street I live in", he told me and stood up. He looked at me and hugged me quickly. He didn't kiss me or even give me a quick peck. He just hugged me, turned away and opened the outdoor.

"I come to pick you up at 1PM, okay?" he asked and turned his eyes back to me. I glanced quickly the wall clock near me, and nodded. It was only 10:30AM, so I had lots of time, before he'd pick me up.  
"Okay, see you then", he said and left. As the door closed, I felt a bit empty. It felt like I had forgotten to give him something, but exactly what did I forgot?

With a shrug, I walked quietly upstairs and pressed my ear to my aunt's bedroom. A quiet snore come from there, and it made me chuckle. So she was already sleeping. I knew, she was worried to death, and without hearing words coming out from my mouth, she couldn't relax and go to bed this morning.

I tiptoed my way back to downstairs, and opened the bathroom's door. I turned hot water on and let it fill the bathtub as I undressed myself. After there was warm water enough, I turned water off, added some lavender bath foam to tub and hopped into there. The water felt so good on my skin, and it was almost like it was massaging me. The warmth of water relaxed me so much, I almost forgot everything around me, yesterday's assault, Lysander's overnight-stay – everything. As I was there, laying on the bathtub my mind filled with ideas for my novel. Though I hated the fact, I was almost raped last evening, I liked the idea, if I put it to my novel. Emma could be assaulted on the sidewalk, without knock-out drops, and her knight in shining armor, Victor could come and save her. Oh, that just sounded so cheesy. Anyway, he would bring her to his home, offer her a bath, but since Emma doesn't want to be alone, she claims Victor should be in the same room with her. So it would mean, Victor leans her back towards the bathtub, and doesn't even try to take a peek, while Emma takes bath. They'll talk and stuff like that.

I kept thinking things like that, and didn't even notice, the time was running, until my phone let out a sound of an arrived text message. I glanced the screen and noticed the sender was someone, whose number I didn't have. Well, there were lots of people I hadn't given my phone number to. I opened the text message and noticed it was from Lysander.

_Sorry, I forgot to send you a text message earlier, but Rosa and Leigh were questioning me where I was last night, though Rosa was more than happy to hear I spent the night at girl's place. *sigh* Anyway, I'm there in 30 minutes, I hope you're soon ready. –Lysander._

As I glanced at the clock in my phone, I noticed I had been in a bath almost two hours! And to be honest, after I noticed, how long I had been in a bath, I also noticed that the water wasn't warm anymore, it was kind of cold already. I quickly washed my body and hair, and hopped out of the tub, wrapping towel around me, gathering my clothes and phone from the ground and hurried to my room. How in the heck I could've forgot time? I quickly took new pair of lingerie from my closet, put them on and looked at my closet. Everything seemed so dull, and I couldn't really found anything which would fit me. I decided to leave deciding of clothes last, and started to do my makeup. Foundation, powder, little bit eyeliner, eyebrows' drawing, mascara and lip gloss, that's it. I still didn't know what to do to my hair, as I wrapped my towel around it to get it dry faster. It looked like it was cut by a kid, and it made me feel bit sad, since I looked at the picture on my drawer, which was of me with my best friend Kylie. We pointed at the photographer, hugging each other and laughing. I had braided my hair to two loose braids, and so had Kylie, who had a little bit shorter hair than I did. We were both wearing matching outfits, which looked like we had escaped from a Japanese maid café. A memory of that day, which was about week before I moved to Sweet Amoris, made me chuckle and I took the picture to my hands, smiling gently. Kylie had always been pretty and tall, unlike me. I was short, and I wasn't so pretty I'd have a group of boys running after me. I had never been popular, but my best friend was like the queen of my old school.

One day, actually exactly two weeks ago, Kylie had called me, and asked me to go model with her. Some photographer had found her modeling pictures from Facebook few days earlier and he had asked Kylie to take me with her to some kind of music video filming, for a band called Stars From Nightmare. We were dressed up like dolls in many different outfits and stuff like that, but we liked the maid-costumes the best – they were on the same time the most embarrassing and comfortable clothes I had ever worn. So we decided to ask a memento with those costumes. Luckily one of the assistants of the director, had a Polaroid camera with her, and she took those pictures of us.

With a sigh, I placed that picture back to its place and almost jumped in the air, as the ringtone of my phone rang. I ran to my phone, and for my own surprise, I saw Kylie calling.

"Hi baby, what's up?" I asked laughing and she answered to it with a happy scream.

_"__Jen! You don't ever believe what my parents told me today!" _ I heard her excited voice loud and clear, and I had to put the volume a little bit down from my phone. On that same time I heard the doorbell ring and I looked at the clock on my wall. It was already 1PM! Shit!

"Well, tell me", I said with a sigh as I took morning gown from my chair and put it clumsily on me, when I walked down the stairs.

_"__Try to guess!" _she said with a high pitched tone and I placed my hand to outdoor's knob.

"I don't know if you don't tell me", I sighed and opened the door and saw Lysander there. He looked a bit surprised, to see me on my morning gown. His lips parted a bit and on the same time I heard Kylie screaming.

"_I'm moving to Sweet Amoris, and I'm going to enroll the same school with you!" _she stated and my lips parted a bit. Kylie was moving to Sweet Amoris and enrolling the same school with me?  
"Seriously?! That's awesome! I can't wait to see you again!" I stated happily and nodded to Lysander come inside. I turned on my heels to make some room for him and noticed his embarrassed glance, looking to my chest, and I noticed I hadn't tied the gown. Well, this was fantastic.

_"__I can't wait to see you either! We have lots to talk about! Hey, are there any good looking guys over there? Could you introduce me to one of them?" _she started asking without gasping a breath.

"Kylie…" I started, but she still kept talking.

_"__I hope I could get a boyfriend from there! I bet guys over there must look awesome, if the name of the city is Sweet Amoris!" _

"Kylie…" I tried again, but for nothing.  
_"Hey, is there even good clothing shops? We should go shopping as I get over there!"  
_"KYLIE!" I stated annoyed. Though she was my best friend, she was really, really annoying sometimes.

_"__Oh, did you say something? Or are you busy?" _ She asked with that innocent tone of her voice.  
"Well, actually yes, I am busy, because here is already someone waiting for me", I sighed and gave an apologizing look for Lysander, who had taken his shoes already off.

"_Oh! Is it a guy? Lucky you Jen! You've only lived there for a week, and you've already got a man! Cool! You should give me some tips!" _she said and I just wanted to escape from that situation.  
"You're the one who has more experience in that kind of stuff…" I mumbled and felt a blush coming to my cheeks.  
"_So it is a guy! Make sure to introduce him to me, I'll actually be there this evening, bye!" _ she said and hanged up. I looked at my phone screen a while, with wide eyes, and for the very first time in my life, I felt like I wanted to kill her.

I turned to look Lysander, who looked amused, and I at last understood to tie my morning gown.

"Sorry for that… It was a friend of mine, and it looks like she is moving here this evening… And she wants to meet you", I mumbled and got a chuckle from him.

"Got it, I've got nothing against your friends", he said and turned his gaze on me.

"Are you going to dress up or did you want to go outside in your morning gown?" he teased and made me blush.

"I-I'm going to dress up!" I stuttered and almost rant upstairs. This really was an unbelievable day! I ran the stairs up, despite the fact my aunt was sleeping in the room next to mine. Before I opened my room's door, I turned on my heels and looked at Lysander, who was standing at the corridor.  
"This may take a while, so you can be like at your home. Make coffee, tea, whatever you want to drink", I said quickly and dashed to my room to get dressed up. I searched my closet thoroughly for third or fourth time, but I felt like I couldn't find anything, which would suit me. After a long search, I decided to put simple black-green strapless dress and fishnet-stockings on. Due the fact it looked little bit too dull, I decided to put some accessories on. I put on a black choker with silver upside-down cross on my neck and few leather bracelets to my wrists. Soon after that I took a small box with Vivienne Westwood's logo on it out of my drawer and put armored ring to my right middle finger. As I looked myself from the mirror, I nodded myself with agree. I looked tolerable, and it wasn't like I'd bump to my classmates or people from my school today, right? I still didn't know what to do with my hair and a sigh escaped my lips. I took the black beanie from my drawer and put it on with even heavier sigh.

"You look pretty", I heard Lysander's voice from the mouth of my door and it made me turn on my heels quickly. He didn't wear his Victorian style-clothing today, and it made me furrow a bit. I was so used to see him in historical clothing, but somehow now, he just looked weird, but absolutely hot. He wore tight fitting black jeans and small chain on his lap. Green t-shirt he had on had long V-neck, which showed his clavicles and a bit of his muscular body. He had combed his hair from his right side back and it made him look a few years old, thanks to his sharp face features and sharp-looking eyes.

"Oh… Rosalya decided these clothes for me today, since she has the same weird obsession with my brother about dressing people up. I know I look weird, but since Rosa is like a sister to me, I couldn't refuse. Plus even if I said no, she'd do it anyway, since there is no word 'no' in her vocabulary when it is about clothes and fashion", he said and scratched his neck slightly, moving his eyes to me, "she stated it was her turn to dress me up, and wanted to try something different", he mumbled and slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"You're like a mannequin to your brother and Rosalya hm?" I chuckled grabbed my Vivienne Westwood purse from the corner of my room. Vivienne was my favorite designer, and my admiration towards her had cost me a long penny, "should we go now?" I asked and passed Lysander. He didn't say anything, but a nod from him, agreed and we both walked down the stairs and as I was going to put my rocking shoes (designed by Vivienne Westwood again…) Lysander cleared his throat and nodded towards kitchen.  
"I made some coffee, and I thought we could drink it before we're leaving", he said smiling at me, as I dropped my shoes from my hands.

"Oh, Lys-baby, did you know I love you? I wanted coffee so bad, and I was going to ask if we could go to a café first", I said and hugged him tightly. How did he know I wanted coffee so bad? Well, I had said to him he can make coffee or tea if he wants to… As I took my hands off him, he looked embarrassed and the blush on his cheeks had gotten stronger.

After we had drank few cups of coffee, I put all my necessary belongings (keys, phone, wallet and things like that, you know) to my purse and left towards the city center. On our way there, Lysander and I talked about this and that, laughed and I get known that he had a band with that mischievous Castiel, who played electric guitar (that explains why Kentin mocked him 'tone deaf') and Nathaniel was on the drums. Lysander was the vocalist, and I stated I wanted to hear him sing and them playing as soon as possible, but he just chuckled to my excitement and stated that it is not possible yet, due to fact Castiel wasn't really socializing person and he didn't want anybody outside the band to their practices, and Nathaniel shared the same opinion. I pouted since I wasn't so happy about what I had heard, but Lysander promised he tries to convince Nathaniel and Castiel to let her come to one of their rehearsals.

We walked for a while and I enjoyed the weather a lot. Though it was already autumn, the weather was warm, and a little bit windy – perfect weather to me. There weren't really much people at streets, only few people beside me and Lysander, and few people with their dogs at nearby park. A loud bark surprised me, and when I turned around, I saw bid dog running towards us, barking aloud and tongue outside his mouth. Had that dog ran away and now attacking innocent passer-by? It barked and soon it jumped towards Lysander, and a scream escaped between. Should I call the cops or something?

"Hi Demon, how are you boy?" I heard Lysander saying, now patting dog's head, and it made my eyes widen. He patted dog's head and talked to it like it was his own dog. The dog was panting and his tail was waving from side to side enthusiastically.

"Is it yours?" I blurted out as I looked at the dog in shock. He had scared me really bad, but it seemed like he was a nice dog, not dangerous at all, since he threw himself to his back on the ground, begging for scratching. Lysander bend down a bit and started scratching dog's tummy, and a happy whine escaped its mouth.

"No. It's my friend's dog, but I think Demon likes me a lot, since he acts like this all the time around me", he chuckled as he started scratching Demon with both of his hands.

"DEMON!" I heard a loud shout behind me and turned towards the voice. My eyes widened, as I saw familiar guy behind me holding a leash and collar on his left hand, as in his other hand he held a girl's hand who looked at me mischievously. There was no doubt about that she was Castiel's girlfriend. They walked towards me and Castiel's face winced as our eyes met. The girl had messy brown hair with thin braids, and I swore she had small, loose bun in the back of her head. Her eyes were bright blue and I noticed she had several butterfly tattoos over her shoulder to her chest. Her clothes were really noticeable, corcet-like top, which was mostly blue and pink, with white polka-dotted and golden details, and ripped jeans with lace under the ripped parts. Also, she was few inches taller than me.

"Lys, what are you doing with that girl?" he growled, as he put the collar to Demon's neck.

"We're on a date", he said as he stood up and threw his arm around my shoulders. Castiel's and the girl's eyes widened on the same time, but soon Castiel furrowed.

"Well, you don't really have taste on girls. Since when you've been dating?" he asked curious looking at me angrily, which I didn't understand. I hadn't done anything to him, so why in the world he looked so angry?!

"Since yesterday, and If I was you, I wouldn't bark about my woman taste, if you got back together with Deborah. When did you even go back together?" Lysander asked and furrowed.

"We went back together few weeks ago. I told you about it, but seems like you've forgotten it, as always", Castiel said and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, who giggled a bit.

"Kitten, calm down. What if we go to eat or café together? I think Lysander's girlfriend seems like really nice and sweet person", she said, and I sighed for a relief. At last I met someone at Sweet Amoris beside Kim and Violette, who didn't want to kill me straight away. Lysander's furrow deepened a bit, but soon he nodded with a sigh.

"That's great! I'm Deborah, what's your name?" she asked sweetly and stretched her hand towards me. I looked for a while to it, but then I took her hand to mine.

"I'm Jeanne, nice to meet you", I said and smiled a bit, and Deborah seemed excited.

"Nice to meet you too! You've got so nice name! I hope we can be friends!" she said and looked me to my eyes, but somehow her gaze didn't look as excited as her outer appearance.

"Oh, thanks… You've got nice name too. Sure we can be friends", I mumbled and looked at Castiel and Lysander, who both looked a bit surprised.

"Kitten, can you bring Demon back to home without me? We go to that café nearby", she decided and pointed a café next to our school. We were that close to our school already? Deborah quickly pecked Castiel's lips and linked her arms with me. Castiel mumbled something about not calling him 'kitten'.

"Or Lysander. Go with kitten, we're going ahead", she stated and started dragging me towards that café, leaving Lysander and Castiel behind. I was kind of shocked about the sudden contact and dragging, that I was fully conscious about what was happening, when Deborah asked what I wanted. I looked around me, and saw café's menu.  
"I'll take ice latte…" I mumbled and then I saw Deborah picking her wallet from her pocket.  
"No! You don't have to pay me", I blurted out as she took ten bucks and was ready to pay our drinks.  
"I dragged you here, so I'll pay", she stated and gave ten bucks to the cashier, "besides I wanted to treat you", she said smiling and took her espresso from the table and walked to nearby table, which was next to window.

"You can follow your friend, I'll bring your latte to your table after it's ready", the cashier said friendly and I nodded to him. I followed Deborah and took a seat opposite her.

"I actually wanted to speak alone to you", she suddenly said smiling, and I saw she didn't want to ask anything good, or so I understood from her eyes.

"W-what?" I asked and on that very second the cashier brought me my latte. I thanked him and took a sip from my drink.

"Silly, you don't have to look that shocked! I just wanted to talk some girl's things, you know, like about our boyfriends and things like that", she giggled and I sighed from relief, "so, how did you and Lysander meet?" she continued, which made me a bit embarrassed.

"Umm… On my first school day. I tried to protect my childhood friend from Castiel, who was ready to beat the shit out of Kentin, but Lysander stopped him", I said nervously under Deborah's gaze, which stiffened when I mentioned Kentin and Castiel in the same sentence.

"Wait, is that military geek your childhood friend?" she asked and looked me under her brows.  
"Umm… Yes, but back then he was like a different person by his nature and outer appearance", I sighed and took my wallet from my purse. I took a picture of me, Kylie and Kentin out of my wallet and showed it to Deborah. Me and Kylie were standing beside Kentin, showing peace-mark to the camera and Kentin looked like the happiest person in the world, with his wide smile. I remember he laughed when we took that picture, since Kylie had told him one of her stupid jokes.

"As you can see, he looked like a four-eyed geek back then in his green sweater, pot-like haircut and he was about inch taller than me, and I'm just about 5'2". He was also stuttering almost all the time he talked, but he was nice person, after all. That's taken on the day he left to military school, which makes it two years old picture", I said and Deborah gave me my picture back.

"If he would've acted like this in the past, I wouldn't have been his friend, but since I know him well, I know he is good person, though I was shocked about the fact, when I found out he had broken few ribs of Castiel", I mumbled, "But that's enough of me! What about you and Castiel? How did you meet?"

"Well, we met by accident. We both were at Winged Skull's concert, and we met at the backstage. My manager had made an agreement with Winged Skull's manager to meet them, and Castiel was there by a chance, since he had won some kind of competition about meeting them after the concert. We talked for a while and changed our telephone numbers. After that we kept in contact and after a month Castiel asked me to go out with him, and I agreed to. We were dating almost a year, until I broke up with him and left to New York to precede my career as a musician and we had our first and last music video filming two weeks ago. After that our guitarist left the band and our drummer is still considering if he is leaving or not. Since our band is on hiatus for a lack of guitarist, and soon maybe for a lack of drummer, I decided to come back and asked Castiel to take me back, since our relationship was perfect before our break up", she told me and my eyes widened when she told me she is a musician. But for some reason, a suspicion filled my mind as I listened Deborah's story, since something didn't really match up. If they had perfect relationship, why they even broke up in the first place? Why they couldn't be in a long-distance relationship? I shook my head a bit to get those weird thoughts off my head. Maybe they just had really bad quarrel and that's the reason they broke up? Yes, that must be it.

"Wait, you told me you're musician, what band you were in?" I asked, since I was sure I had heard about it, if it was some new band.

"Oh, I was the vocalist of the band Stars From Nightmare", she told me and my eyes widened.

"Really?! I was at the music video shooting two weeks ago!" I stated amazed and I was pretty shocked how small place the world actually was. I didn't know how the band really looked, since the shoots were me and Kylie were shown, didn't include band members at all. Deborah's eyes widened and then a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Well that's the reason why you looked so familiar! I didn't first recognize you, since you had long hair with braids in that shoot. I saw only video clips from the director, and I really liked you and the other girl who was with you", she said and took a sip from her espresso, "and actually. I'd be really happy if you could keep this secret from Lysander, but I'm planning on taking Castiel with me to New York. He is a great guitarist, actually much better than our last guitarist", she told me and on the same time, the bell of shop rang. I heard footsteps coming closer and I turned my head. I saw Lysander and Castiel next to us, who both sat down – Castiel next to Deborah and Lysander next to me. Deborah pecked Castiel's lips quickly and made him smile, but Lysander just kissed my forehead.

"Ow, you're way too cautious. Come on, kiss her properly", Deborah said and sounded disappointed.

"That's not your business, how I greet my girlfriend", Lysander said and turned his gaze to Deborah, who looked even more disappointed. Soon a waiter came and asked what Lysander and Castiel wanted, and they both ordered a coffee. It didn't take long before the same waiter brought them their coffees and we continued our conversation.

"Jeanne, do you play anything?" Deborah suddenly asked and I was almost choking to my latte. Few coughs escaped my lips and after a while answered her question.

"Umm… I played piano for a long time, and I stopped taking piano lessons about two months ago due the fact I wanted to change school and moved here. I didn't really like New York", I told her embarrassed.

"Why didn't you like New York?" Lysander asked and tilted his head as I moved my eyes to him.

"Well… I don't really like big cities much, and I prefer mall towns like Sweet Amoris the best…" I told him and took a sip from my latte, "also big cities are kind of distressing, everyone there was touching my hair, tried to come too close and stuff like that", I said at lowered my gaze to the table, and stared it like it could speak to me.

"Why don't you like your hair being touched?" Deborah asked, looking surprised and looked at me, "and what happened to your hair? It's short now", she said and I sighed.

"Well, I don't think that's your business either, but let's say Castiel and Nathaniel cut it against her will", Lysander said and stood up, drinking the last drops of his coffee, and took my hand to his, "we're going now", he said and paid quickly for his coffee, and after that we left, Lysander dragging me from my wrist.

We walked fast, or actually Lysander walked, I was dragged behind me, and I almost had to run to keep my pace same as his.

"Hey, Lysander, where are we going?" I asked and tried to get him slow down a bit. I tried to yank my wrist off his grip, but unfortunately it really was a try. His grip around my wrist only tightened, which made me bit my lip.

"Hey, Lysander! Slow down, you're hurting me!" I shouted and finally he stopped and let go of my wrist. He turned to me with an apologizing gaze and looked at the wrist I was now rubbing.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… It's just that… I don't really like Deborah and she just went overboard about your personal things", he sighed and ran his hair again through his hair. It seemed like a really strong habit for him.

"It's okay, but I think Deborah seems really sweet person…" I said my opinion about her, but Lysander just sighed and looked at me smiling.

"You don't seem to judge people too quickly. I don't like to judge people quickly either, but I've known Deborah for a long time enough to judge her", he sighed and placed his hand to my shoulder, "I don't know, what she told you when you were alone at that café, but from your faces, I knew you had talked about us. First, Deborah tried to seduce one of our school's student when she was with Castiel, but he found them out, and blamed Kentin about seducing his girlfriend. That's the one reason for why they're not in so warm terms, especially not after Kentin broke his ribs", he said. My eyes widened a bit and at last the fight between Kentin and Castiel made sense. After all, there were some things of old Kentin left – he wouldn't act mad or even violent without good reason.

"Lyysaaandeerr!"

I heard a girl's voice coming behind me and suddenly I felt something – or actually _someone_ jump on me, hugging me tight.  
"Wow, Lys-baby, your girlfriend is so sexy and cute!"

"I know, but Rosa, if you don't mind, would you let Jeanne go? She can barely breathe", he chuckled and the girl called Rosa let go of me. I turned to face her, but my jaw almost dropped to the ground – she was _gorgeous_, like really.

Her hair was white, and her eyes were golden, especially her eyelashes impressed me. They were naturally long, and so black, I was envious. She wore light violet mid-tight dress with black vest, which had swallowtail back. She looked really tall, but after she started whine about her new shoes killing her, I understood she had at least 4 inches heels. Lysander and the girl talked a bit until she turned on me.  
"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rosalya Adams, I'm dating Lysander's elder brother Leigh, and I was on my way to his clothing shop before I saw you two. And it's really nice to meet you!" she exclaimed happily and started to shake my right hand. I looked at her wide-eyed, but soon all of us three cracked up.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Jeanne Ravenhill, and I'm dating Lysander", I said nervously as Lysander looked at me. We had agreed to tell people, we were going out, but somehow, lying like this to his brother's girlfriend, who was like a sister to him, didn't feel right. I bit my lower lip a bit, until Rosalya started speaking again.  
"Oh, you don't have to act so nervously! I won't bite your head off or something like that!" she laughed and looked me into my eyes. Something in her gaze, didn't know good and soon she blurted that out.

"Hey let's go to Leigh's store all three of us!" she said and soon I felt how I was dragged somewhere for the second time today. The walk wasn't long, and soon we were stepping in to a clothing store. A soft hum of sewing machine reached my ears, and I started to look around me.

The store wasn't too big nor small, just perfect sized. A line of boxed fashion-posters were hanging on the wall like a timeline. The first poster from the door was a poster of fashion from 1900, next 1910 and so on. On the opposite wall, there were posters about much older fashion, like from Victorian era. Of course, they weren't really made on that era, since there were lots of lights around the models, and those clothes weren't just like history books.  
"Do you like those pictures?" Rosalya asked me and I nodded slightly. They were perfectly shot, who wouldn't like them?

"It was such a hard job to get Lysander model for them! Leigh has always used me as a model for women's clothes, but since he couldn't himself be in front of the camera on the same time he took the shots, we persuaded him for a long time, before he agreed to do one photoshoot", she chuckled and I turned my gaze shocked to Rosalya and after that to poster. It really was Lysander in that poster, which showed customers some re-modeled Victorian era's fashion.

"Rosalya, stop that", Lysander mumbled and as I turned my gaze on him, I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"No need to be shy", Rosalya said shrugging and then went to the backroom. A hum stopped, and I heard Rosalya and a guy, obviously Leigh, talking, until they both came from the backroom.

Leigh didn't look at all like his brother. He had raven black hair and dark eyes, but they both wore Victorian styled clothing usually. He swept some short threads off his coat and walked to me and shook hands with me. What was with all this hands shaking?

"I'm Leigh, Lysander's elder brother. I assume Lysander was with you last night", he said with a small smile and I chuckled a bit to him.

"I'm Jeanne, and yes, Lysander was with me last night", I said and shook hands with him firmly.  
"Good, my baby brother has grown out of his bad habit of spending nights at women's places", he said and Lysander hit him lightly to his shoulder. The brothers started tiffing and before I even blinked my eyes, Rosalya dragged me to another side of the shop and started throwing clothes to my arms.

"R-Rosalya… What are you doing?" I sheepishly asked and looked at one jacket's price tag curiously. The fabric felt so nice in my palms and I already started dreaming of wearing it. But a shocking truth, when I saw the price of the jacket, slammed to my face like a metal door. It was 200 frigging dollars!

"Call me Rosa, and I'm picking clothes for you from Leigh's newest collection!"  
"But I can't afford a jacket of 200 dollars!" I shrieked and made Rosalya turn, smiling mischievously.  
"Did I say you have to buy them?" she said winking and soon after she had thrown about 20 different clothes to my arms, she dragged me back to Leigh and Lysander, who had stopped their argue.  
"Leigh, I think you could take pictures of these clothes for your online shop", she said smiling. My jaw dropped to floor. I could what? I hadn't agreed anything about modeling!

"R-Rosa! I hadn't agreed anything!" I shrieked again and Rosa turned to look me.  
"Well, that's not a problem, I know how to negotiate and I bet Lysander has already told you I do anything legal to have things on my way", she said as Lysander looked at her raising his eyebrow.  
"How do you know, I'd talk about you?" He asked and tried to hold a chuckle.

"I'm so lovely you can't be not talking about me!" she said teasingly and suddenly I just felt really awkward, when three of them laughed to Rosalya and it looked like I was just an outsider. Lysander patted Rosalya's head gently, and on that very moment, a stinging pain shot my chest like a bullet. He acted like a different person around Rosa, and that's the reason why I felt how I felt.

_Jealousy. _

That's the feeling I felt more stronger than I ever had. Or to be honest, it was the first time I felt like that. I bit my lower lip and my head screamed to me to run away from the shop angrily. Before I could do that, my phone rang, and I answered it, mouthing 'I'm going out for a while' to those three, who then continued their earlier talk, and Rosa said I can't be outside too long. Lysander didn't even glance at me.

"So, you're _where _now?" I had to ask once again to confirm I heard right.  
_"I'm at your aunt's place now! Where are you, since no one is coming to open the door for me, and I should get my things inside?" _Kylie shrieked and I glanced at the clock. It was already 4PM, and I really was wondering, how quickly the day had passed by.

"I'm at center now, and it takes about five or ten minutes to come there… But please, don't ring the doorbell. Agatha is there, but she had night shift yesterday and she went sleeping only about six hours ago", I mumbled and looked inside the shop from the window. They were talking and laughing together, and it made my chest hurt more, "I'll come right away."

"_But weren't you on a date?"_ she asked confused and I let out a sigh.  
"Well, I can't say it was a date, since we were bumping into Lysander's friends all the time and we didn't really have time for ourselves…"  
"_But are you sure you want to leave now?"  
"_Yes I am, I'm coming now, so it takes only few minutes, see you soon", I said and ended the call. Without thinking twice, I left and didn't turn to look back. I knew I should've told at least to Lysander where I'm going, but he seemed to be more interested about Rosa's explanations than me.

It didn't take much time to get back to my house, and for the last ten meters I ran like there was a fire behind me.  
"Ky!" I screamed and jumped on her, hugging her tightly. She looked confused, but started laughing right after that.  
"Hi Jen, what's up?" She asked and hugged me back warmly.

"Good afternoon Jeanne, it's been a while", I heard Ky's mother's voice, and turned to face her parents.

"Hi Peter and Mary, It's only been two weeks", I said and laughed. I walked to them and hugged them both quickly.

"Well, that's true, but we got used to see you every single day, when you were living in New York", Mary said and giggled a bit. We talked for a while, and then Peter suggested unpacking things. I opened the outdoor and helped them to carry Kylie's belongings inside. As I and Kylie carried the smallest and lightest boxes to the living room, I had to ask her about her moving in here, since I had never heard about it earlier.

"Oh, I'm living here only for two or three weeks, since there was something wrong with my apartment and it need serious repair. The landlord called us about it yesterday, and after that we called to your aunt, if it is possible for me to stay here for the time when I can't live in that apartment", she told me as she placed down the box from her hands. She didn't have many belongings with her now, only four big boxes, which only contained her PC, clothes and some other stuff she couldn't live without. It didn't take long, before she had unpacked her belongings to the quest room, which was next to living room.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she suddenly asked as she folded her clothes to the closet. I took my phone out of the pocket and muted the caller.

"How many times he has called you already during hour?" she asked and I just answered with a shrug.  
"It's just a telemarketer", I said and put the phone on the table. First call from Lysander I had received few minute before I was home, and after that he had called me more than enough. It wasn't like I wanted to ignore or tease him… I just didn't feel like I wanted to see him right now. I knew, there was something going on between Rosalya and Lysander, but how in the heck it could affect me? We both had agreed to 'break up' if we found someone else. I bit my lower lip a bit and the phone rang again. Frustrated, I pressed the red button and put my phone on a silent mode.  
"Well, that's one persistent telemarketer", Kylie said and cocked her brown up.  
"Some of them are", I sighed and laid down on her bed.

"I didn't know, you're nowadays consisting me as a telemarketer, when you just hour or two ago thought me as your boyfriend", I heard a deep, too familiar voice from the door. Kylie and I turned our gazes to meet the source of the voice same time, and my eyes widened, as I saw angry and frustrated Lysander leaning on the door's frame.

"L-Lysander!" I shrieked and wanted to facepalm myself. Of course he'd search me from my home.

"Oh, so this is the Lysander I've been hearing of! Nice to meet you, I'm Kylie, and I've known this little monkey since eternity", Kylie said and smirked at me, as I furrowed to the 'monkey'-part. Lysander nodded and replied her with his name and way too formal 'nice to meet you too'.

"Kylie, can you leave us alone for a while, please? I've something to speak with her alone", he said soon and Kylie left the room winking at me.

The atmosphere was as silent as death, and I couldn't look him to his beautiful eyes.

"Jeanne, why did you leave without saying a word? You didn't even answer my calls or text messages", he said sadly, but there were also a tone of frustration and anger in it. I gripped the hem of my dress tightly and didn't know how to answer. Millions of thoughts were rummaging through my head from Lys and Rosa to my jealousy.

"Jeanne, please. Answer me", he said and sat down beside me. He grabbed my chin, and made me look him to his eyes. They were gorgeous, as always, but now the feelings he felt towards me, were fully visible in his eyes. Anger, worry, hesitation, frustrate. He was close to me, cupping my cheek with his hand and caressing it gently with his thumb. As he leaned in closer, I ripped my gaze off his eyes.

"Jeanne, seriously, what's wrong? Did I do something to you?" he asked and turned my gaze back to him, but I refused to watch him.

"This shouldn't be anything serious, since this is only a performance between us two", I managed to say, my voice trembling. Saying it hurt me a lot, but I didn't know what else I could've said.

"It's not a performance for me!" He suddenly shouted and at last I looked him to his eyes. His eyes were full of anger, and before I even noticed it, I laid on the bed Lysander on top of me, looking me to my eyes with his storming ones. _It's not a performance for me!_ Lysander's words kept repeating in my mind, and I wasn't sure, what I should've thought or what he was thinking.

"What the heck happened today, making you act like this?" He asked me, tone of his voice dead serious. He pinned my hands upon my head, "Answer me", he begged and tightened his grip around my hands.

"…d Rosalya…" I managed to whisper, and I think the name of that silver haired girl made him gasp, since he let go of my hands, looking me confused.

"W-what?"

"You and Rosalya for fucking Pete's sake! Even a blind would see there is something going on with you and her! You laugh with her more than with me, and I'm _supposed _to be your **girlfriend**!" I shouted pulled my hands out of his grip, "you even act like a different person around her! I know you've got some feelings towards her! The way you look at her, the way you talk at her, it is a way you talk to your crush or lover!" I continued and my voice started to crack bit by bit. After the concert of me yelling at Lysander, how friggin' jealous I was of him, he sighed, pressed the bridge of his voice and grabbed my wrist. He stood up and started dragging me away from the room. As he opened the door, first thing we saw in front of us, was confused Peter, Mary, Kylie and my aunt.

"Oh, I didn't know Lysander was visiting us", my aunt started, looking at us stopping her eyes on my red face, "I see…" She started and winked at us.  
"Sorry Miss Agatha, but I'll borrow Jeanne for a while, and don't wait her to come home for a night. There is a misunderstanding between Jeanne and my brother's girlfriend", he apologized my aunt politely and quickly introduced himself to Kylie and her parents as my boyfriend.  
"Oh, then Mary and Peter can sleep at your room, right Jeanne?" Agatha said and clapped her hands together, though she looked deadly tired.  
"Sure…" I said and then Lysander dragged me away. I put black converses quickly on as Lysander put his boots on. The front door soon slammed shut behind us, and it didn't take more than a minute for us to reach Lysander's house.

**A/N: Hello and sorry for not updating sooner! I was so busy with my sewing my cosplays and stuff like that. Actually few days ago I went to check some photoshoot-places with my friend(who is going to be my 'customer' at that shoot) and a photographer. We're going to shoot that cosplay on this Saturday! I'm so nervous, since it's my first time to be 'modeling' as a male. Top of all, this character is a prostitute. (DINGDINGDING, I'm cosplaying Shinichi Okazaki from NANA). I think I'm going to finish these costumes next; Shiro from No Game No Life, Himiko a.k.a. Hemilia from Btooom! and Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin. I should do more and more cosplays, though I'm really nervous about the entrance exams for a business college… Also, I'm scared to death to get my results from other schools I applied for. **

**And blablabla. I could talk for an eternity, but I'm sure no one isn't interested : D**

**Anyway, see you in next chapter! XOXO**


End file.
